Chaos Theory
by Cloud1174196
Summary: Percy felt abandoned at camp, so he left. Now he is back, four hundred years later and he is very different. He is Chaos's assassin, defender of the universe. He has been for the last three hundred years, But what about the hundred years in between.
1. prologue

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov **

I followed my prey. He ran, but it was futile. I chased him, only for my satisfaction. General TY Boon ran through his mansion. I followed. He ran into a safe room and I

heard the sound of hundreds of hydraulic locks closing. No matter. I changed into mist and traveled into the room through vapor travel.

"Hello, Boon." I said coldly.

"I know you." He said fearfully. Big shocker that he new me, every one on any hit list knows me. What they don't know is, I am not a bounty hunter. I am an assassin.

Chaos's personal assassin I have been for 300 years. "You are omega." He finished

"Yes." I said. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Why are you here? I have done nothing." He said. I decided to humor him.

"Really. Now I think the genocide of an entire planet is something." I said. "Now for you to pay for the death of millions." I smirked and he dropped dead. The cause of

death. As far as any investigator will know, his brain was removed. Which is true in a sense. What really happened is I focused on the water in his brain. I caused it to

evaporate instantly. Leaving only about 30% of his brain left. He died instantly and painlessly. Which is more than he deserved, but I am not one for torture unless

interrogation. If I can kill someone it is always instantly. I then took a knife and carved an omega onto his forehead. I vapor traveled out of the mansion and back to

my ship. Vapor travel is like shadow travel. I change my body into water vapor travel faster than the speed of light to my destination, then change them back. I

entered my ship.

"Another successful mission sir?" asked BOT my computer in the ship.

"When is it not?" I asked "Now bring me back to planet chaos."

"Why not just Vapor Travel there? It works through space since you don't need oxygen when you do it." Asked BOT.

"I want to take a nap." I replied

"O.K." said BOT. "ETA 35 hours from now." I went to bed. I had my usual dream.

_Dream._

_We had just finished the giant war and every thing has been great. All head counselors were granted immortality to teach future generations, and fight future wars. Me and _

_Annabeth finally have time together that we don't have to worry about a war. Not even my new brother Xander could get me down. Okay he can, but only a little. You see my _

_brother showed up to camp chased by the minotaur. He killed it and now has an ego bigger than Ares ever since. Not only that, but every one treats him like he saved the _

_world. My friends don't talk to me, because they are to busy kissing Xander's ass. My father is the same. He worships Xander like a god for his natural talent shown in beating _

_the minotaur. The only people who will bother with me are Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. However Nico is almost always in the underworld. Thalia is always with the _

_hunters, and Grover is always out trying to save the wild. Annabeth is the only one who I really see on a regular basis. Any way I went looking for Annabeth. I could not find _

_her so I decided to go to my favorite place, the beach. When I got their I saw Xander making out with some blonde. As I got closer I heard Xander say_

"_I love you Annabeth." It can't be her I thought. What I heard next was worse._

"_Xander, be quiet I don't want Percy to find out." said Annabeth._

"_It's fine, besides I am way better than him. You should dump him." said Xander._

"_I know, but he has been really fragile lately." said Annabeth._

"_Then it should not be your responsibility to take care of him." said Xander._

"_I guess your right. I will break up with him later today." said Annabeth. Emotions _

_rolled through me like a kaleidoscope. I felt Anger and angst, hate and betrayal, but most _

_of all I felt like a part off me died. I decided to leave. there is nothing for me here. I _

_walked to my cabin and grabbed a few things. My money, some drachma and my end of _

_the war picture book. You see I had a picture of all the camp that survived the war. Most _

_of the faces I blotted out with water. Only left were me, Nico, Grover, Thalia, and _

_Annabeth. All the gods and the rest of the campers were blotted out. I quickly blotted out _

_Annabeth's face. I then grabbed a picture of just me and Annabeth. I crossed out _

_Annabeth's face then left it on my bed. Then I checked to make sure all my other pictures _

_were left. Especially the one of my mom and Paul. The truth is they died in a fire in the _

_apartment. I left camp not sure of what to do. I left and went off the island. I slept in some _

_woods in Pennsylvania. That night I had a dream of other planets. Far from here with _

_civilized life. I decided to go there. I recently perfected vapor travel and left earth for _

_hopefully ever. _

**AN: what did you think, i know that this kind of story is over used, but i wanted to give it a try. R&R**


	2. Earth

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

I woke with about three hours before we landed on planet chaos. I changed a lot in the 400 years I have been gone from earth. For one I lost my curse of Achilles. I

learned that since I saw Annabeth in the river Styx she was my immortal anchor. When I severed all connections with her I lost the curse. I learned the curse was

gone when I lost my arm in a fight. I replaced it with a arm made of ice. I wrap the arm in black gauze and you can't even tell it is fake. I can manipulate the ice to such

an extent I can move my right arm without it looking fake at all. The black gauze matched my assassins uniform. **(It looks exactly like Altair's armor in AC1, but all **

**black) **The hood of my suit is magic. It casts a shadow across my face so one can not see my face above my mouth as long as I have the hood on. Even if you were to

shine a flash light onto my face, it would still be pitch black. I am far stronger than I was back on earth. I can now control water in all its forms, ice water and steam, I

can create earthquakes and hurricanes that are far stronger than what I could do on earth and I have all the powers of any fish. You will see what I mean later. My

weapons include riptide, a pouch with unlimited throwing knives in it. A shield that is pure black and if I click a button a razor sharp blade goes around the perimeter of

the blade. The shield changes into a watch. It was modeled after my brother's design, since I lost it in Alcatraz. Riptide has been modified as well, it is about six inches

longer and about an inch thinner on both sides. Also it was pitch black like my shield. I was approaching planet chaos. I landed and exited the ship. I entered the

palace and met up with Chaos.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Hello Omega. I am sorry, but I have a mission you will not like." He said solemnly.

"What?" I asked.

"You will have to return to earth." He said. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was furious, but I quelled those emotions. Emotions are only a fog that

distorts the objective.

"You will not be going alone. I will also be sending Alpha company." He said.

**Annabeth Pov**

It was August 18. The day of the annual meeting. Where we get together and see if any one has any evidence of where Percy Jackson has disappeared to. Just

thinking his name opened a hole in my chest. We found a picture of Percy and me on his bed and I was scribbled out. It sent a clear enough message Percy knew I

cheated on him. At first no one cared. However about a month later I found Xander making out with a daughter of Aphrodite. At this moment I missed Percy a lot. I told

Poseidon and the rest of the gods of Percy's disappearance and Poseidon broke down crying in front of the rest of the council. After a few weeks every one seemed to

realize that Percy was the better choice over Xander. Unfortunately Percy's disappearance meant there was a vacancy for counselor for Poseidon cabin so Xander

achieved immortality. When I got to the meeting I was the last one their. Poseidon, Nico, Grover, and Thalia, who was their with Artemis, glared at me. They blamed me

for Percy's disappearance. Even though it was partially Poseidon's fault, he still blamed me.

"Now I know that this council meeting is ordinarily about Percy, but we have more pressing matters. The Titans are rising again. So are the Giants and Gaia." said

Zeus. Everyone's jaw dropped. This is bad

"However there is some good news." said my mother. I got hopeful that Percy was found. "although we did not find Percy, we have gained a powerful ally."

"Who?" I asked. At that moment a black vortex opened up and out stepped a man.

"Hello" said the man "My name is Chaos ad I will send my forces to help with the war."

"Wait Chaos, as I creator of the universe, Chaos." I asked bewildered.

"Yes daughter of Athena. I will send Alpha company, 500 of my finest soldiers. Also I will send my assassin Omega." said Chaos.

"You say you have an army?" asked Thalia "How did you get it?"

"They are similar to the Hunters. The are immortal unless they fall in battle. They are also recruited from all over the galaxy." Answered Chaos.

"Well if they are the finest soldiers, then I should be admitted, I am the greatest warrior in the universe." said Xander

"My soldiers are noble warriors, not cocky, assholes with an ego larger than the sun."

Then Chaos left and a camper ran into the room and said

"Camp is under attack." We all ran outside and saw Prometheus lead a vanguard of about 200 hundred monsters

"Hello." He said " I came to inform you that this is a war you can not win. Also I am here

to give you a taste of what is to come if you don't submit." We were all about to attack

when a figure appeared half-way between us and the monsters. He raised his arm and mist formed around the entire monster army. When it dispersed only twenty

telkhines and 15 Lastrogonians were left, aside from Prometheus. Weird those are the heat proof monsters. Then he drew his sword and shield. He charged and tore

through the remaining monsters like it was child play. Only Prometheus was left whom promptly disappeared. The mysterious warrior turned around. He walked toward

us and said "Hello I am Omega."

**AN: what did you think. If you checked out my other fic you will notice the name Xander is in that one as well, that was not an accident. R&R**


	3. hello

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

I vapor traveled to earth and saw an army monsters. I raised my ice arm and mist formed around the army. I then super heated the mist to the point where all non-fire

proof monsters would die. Only 20 Telkhines were left with 15 Lastrogonians. I quickly dispersed them. The coward Prometheus fled. I turned and walked towards the

camp.

"Hello I am Omega." I said. Many looked at me fearfully. Others just looked plain shocked. Zeus was the first to regain his composure.

"Hello I am Zeus King of the gods and the sky."

"Hello." I replied using all of my power to keep my voice controlled.

"Welcome to this planet we are glad to have you as an ally." said my Father. I glared at him, but it passed unnoticed because of my hood. The Olympians and the

immortal counselors all introduced themselves, even though I knew who they all were. As they were finishing up their introductions a large black space ship appeared

in the sky above us. When it landed five hundred soldiers filed out. Commander John walked over to me. He bowed and said

"Hello sir, I see you have arrived already." No duh I thought, but kept my thoughts to myself. The Olympians again introduced themselves. Commander John and his

lieutenant Maria also introduced themselves.

"We should go to the war room and discuss strategy and other things." said Athena. We were led back to the war room. We walked in, first the Olympians then the

immortal counselors, then myself, then Maria and John. We sat down.

**Annabeth Pov**

We walked into the room and every one sat back down. "Before we begin talking about the war, I might as well ask has anyone any news about the whereabouts of

Perseus Jackson?" said Zeus.

"Wait did you just say Perseus Jackson as in Percy Jackson?" asked/screeched Kayla. Everyone looked over at her.

"What do you know about Percy?" I asked hopefully.

"It is just an old legend. Percy Jackson appeared in the universe roughly around four hundred years ago. He just showed up out of no where. He would kill people, but

not like a murderer, he was an assassin. He would kill anyone who was looked upon as evil. Warlords hungry for power, slave masters, mass murderers, any one

whom society would be better off with out. He was immensely powerful. He could travel from planet to planet and just assassinate his targets. Some believe that story

others just think it is just a legend. The reason it is looked at as a legend is because there are many gaps in that story. No one knows his home planet, where he came

from. Also he just disappeared about three hundred years ago. Some think he retired peacefully, others think he failed a mission and was killed. However I doubt he

was killed. If he was, whomever defeated him would have made it public. He had a bounty on his head large enough to buy a planet the size of earth, made of solid

gold, ten times over. So he either went into retirement peacefully, died of natural causes or never existed. Chaos refuses to tell us whether or not he existed." I was

shocked and clearly was every one else. He could still be alive he never lost his immortality. Poseidon looked like he was on the verge of tears.

**Omega Pov**

Kayla just told that old story about me. I don't get why, but all of the soldiers seem really fond of that old legend. Even though it is all true, as far as most know it is

false.

"Well now that we know Perseus may still be alive we should talk about the war." said Athena.

"That is true." I said trying to get off the topic of me.

"Actually, Omega your pretty old weren't you alive when Perseus Jackson lived, do you know anything about him." asked John

"Fine; yes he was a real person., but I do not know much about him"

"I bet your lying, I bet Percy died long ago, he was nothing; he could not have come close to accomplishing that." said Xander.

"What ever you chose to believe, now we must speak war." I said, desperately trying to change the topic, my life is not something I like to talk about.

"He is right." said Zeus. "Now we know Prometheus is back from recent battle, Hyperion is back as well. Rhea has returned, along with Krios, Oceanus has returned,

Kronos may have or may have not come back. We also have no lead as to where Iapetus is." I almost smiled I know exactly where Iapetus is.

"Also Brother there is one more problem." said my father "I sense Typhon beginning to stir." Every one except myself, Maria, and John paled.

"Who is Typhon?" asked Maria.

"Typhon is the strongest monster in history." answered Annabeth.

"Typhon is not a worry, Chaos has informed me that he will defeat Typhon."

"If Chaos can defeat Typhon why does he not just defeat the Titans for us? Why did he send his soldiers? " asked Xander with a smug expression on his face, as if he

scored some kind of a point.

"Chaos does not interfere, except under extreme circumstance's, for the same reason the gods do not interfere with mortal affairs." I answered.

"Okay so we do not have to worry about Typhon. What about the other titans?" asked Zeus.

"I am sure it is nothing we can not handle. I will battle the titans; and the soldiers and campers will defeat the monsters." I said.

"What makes you so special, that you think you can battle a titan?" asked Xander

"The titans are not that powerful, you all are just weak." I answered.

"What!" screamed Ares, the other gods all looked furious.

"I am not frightened by you." I answered.

"Is that so. Then I challenge you to a duel if you are not to chicken to accept it." said Xander. I smiled

"I would love to kick your ass in front of all the gods, demigods, and soldiers." It was

pretty obvious to tell that Xander was furious.

**AN: What did you think. Also that thing about Iapetus will only make sense if you read the Demigod Files, The Sword of Hades. R&R**

**also please check out my other stories**


	4. Fight

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Gods this Omega guy is cocky, or is he really that good. I hope he just has a big ego. The more I thought about it the more worried I got. Chaos insulted Xander for

having a big ego, but this kids ego is equally as big, unless he has the skill to back it. As much as I hate Xander I don't want him to die. What ever Omega probably

won't kill him that would not score any positive points for Chaos's army. The fight was scheduled for tomorrow. That night I slept restlessly. I do not know why, but I

some feeling that Percy will be found soon enough and it will not be pretty.

**Omega Pov**

I slept really well that night. I had no dreams or other reminders of my old life. Which is weird I almost never get a dreamless night. What ever, when I woke up the

next morning the clock read 5 A.M. yes I do wake up that early now and it is on a regular basis. I went for an early morning jog. After words I went back to my tent to

freshen up. The fight was scheduled for noon. It was seven so I decided to go get some breakfast. I am not going to eat with camp. The ship that the soldiers came on

has a café, that I would rather eat in. When I got there I saw that some soldiers had already woken and were getting breakfast. I grabbed some food and sat next to

John and Maria.

"You looking forward to your fight today?" asked John.

"Yeah from what I heard Xander is the best sword fighter this camp has seen in the last four hundred years." said Maria. It took all my will power not to say, 'only

because I left' but I did manage to keep the thought to myself.

"I am not worried in the slightest, I have faced more intimidating opponents than Xander." I said. Not that I have a big ego or anything, but it is true, Xander really is

not that good. Even if he did improve in the last four hundred years he could not have become good enough to defeat me. Finally noon rolled by, and everyone from

camp, the gods, and the soldiers showed up to watch the fight.

"I hope you are ready to get crushed." said Xander cockily.

"Let your skills show how good you are not your words." I responded, there is an underlying insult there, but he is to stupid to recognize it. He drew his sword, Tidal

Reaper, and a shield. I drew Riptide, and my shield. Since Riptide is now black, the immortal councilors won't recognize it. He charged stabbing straight for my chest. I

blocked it with my shield and countered aiming for is thigh. He got his sword there in time, but I was much stronger than he was. He could only deflect it so it left a

gash on the outside of his left thigh. I smiled even a small cut like that could be fatal, if one new how to exploit it. I could easily defeat him without it, but I want to

destroy him. I swung horizontally for his left shoulder blade. He blocked it just as I thought he would, but just after the blades connected I roundhouse kicked him on

the outside of his left thigh. It was a relatively light kick, so under normal circumstances, it would only leave a bruise, but my foot connected exactly where the gash

was. This caused him to wince and stagger backwards. As he stepped back I disarmed him with the technique I learned from Luke all those years ago. Then I hit him in

the chest with the front of my shield and he fell on his back. I lowered the tip of riptide under his chin., I held it there for a moment then pulled it back, and walked

away.

**Annabeth Pov**

Well it looks like Omega is not as cocky as I thought, he shows the potential o backing up what he said. I wonder how he learned that disarming technique, perhaps

Chaos taught it to him. Or maybe it was developed independently somewhere else. Either that or he has been to earth before. I wonder when he came, if he has been

here before. Actually I wonder how old he is four hundred years old at least if he was alive when Percy was alive. The more I thought about Omega, I started to get a

strange feeling he knows more about Percy than he is letting on, he may be our only link to finding Percy. That story that Maria told also seems to be a valuable clue to

finding Percy.

**Omega Pov**

After my fight I decided to look for Grover Nico, and Thalia those are the only three people I wanted to reveal my identity to. I was walking along until I saw Nico. I

watched him and waited. Once he walked through a shadow I vapor traveled and grabbed him not even changing out of vapor so I did not appear. If anyone saw Nico

disappear they would think he shadow traveled.

"Hey, buddy what is the big idea?" asked Nico

"You are Nico DiAngelo right?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, why?" asked Nico

"The truth is I know more about Percy Jackson then I said I did at the council meeting." I answered

"You do?" Nico looked bewildered.

"Actually, I know exactly where he is. I have met him a few times. I know why he left earth. I also know that you, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood are the only

people on earth left alive that he does not hate. So I want to tell you three. That is why I grabbed you. Anyone who saw you disappear would think you shadow

traveled. I want you to go get Thalia, and Grover and shadow travel them back into my tent then I will tell you what I know about Percy Jackson." I said

**Nico Pov**

Omega just told me he new were Percy was. I was so happy I had to go find Thalia and Grover quick. I shadow traveled out of the tent and went on my search for

Thalia and Grover. I found Grover heading off to the woods.

"Hey Grover." I said, after I ran up to him.

"Hey, Nico what are you so happy about?" Grover said obviously reading my emotions.

"I will tell you later, just help me find Thalia, I need to see you both." I said.

"Okay, I think I saw her heading down to the archery range." answered Grover. So I ran down to the archery range with Grover right on my tail. When I saw Thalia I

yelled.

"Hey Thalia, come over here it is really important."

She ran over and said "It better be more important than my archery practice."

"It is." I replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked

"No time to explain, just both of you grab onto my shoulders." I replied when I felt both of their hands on my shoulders I shadow traveled us into Omega's tent.

'Nico why did you bring us here?" asked Grover.

"Okay Omega, I brought them here now what do you know about Percy?" I asked

"Wait he knows more about Percy" asked Thalia and Grover at the same time.

"Yeah he said he knows exactly where he is, but will only tell us because he knows that us three are the only three living people who he does not hate." I said. They

both just got ear to ear grins on there faces.

"Actually I may, have used the wrong choice of words, you three are the only three people from earth, that were alive before he left that he does not hate. He has no

problems with the newer campers." said Omega

"We don't care just tell us where Percy is." snapped Thalia

**AN: Well what did you think. R&R**


	5. Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The olympians; only the original plot i put in the fic**

**Omega Pov**

"We don't care, just tell us where Percy is." snapped Thalia

"Fine, he is or should I say **I **am right in front of you." I said, throwing my hood back to reveal my face.

"Oh My Gods, Percy it is really you!" screeched Grover.

"It is good to see you again G-Man." I said.

"Percy I missed you so much!" Me and Thalia said at the same time.

"Well it is good to see you too, Pine-cone face, Zombie dude." I said looking at each of them. Thalia looked even happier, if that is possible. Nico just looked at me

quizzically.

"Why did you call me Zombie dude." he asked.

"Well I figured if I called you by your old names; it would quell any doubt you had that I am Percy. However I never really had a nick-name for you so I figured I would

call you what I called you right before I took a dip in Styx. I said it right after you said 'with great power comes great need to take a nap.' Remember." I explained

"Oh, yeah I remember now." said Nico

"Speaking of Styx, Percy what happened to you arm?" asked Thalia."Fair question, if you must know when I was in Styx I saw Annabeth, now that I cut all ties to her

the curse has been lifted, because she was my anchor to the curse." I explained.

"What happened to your arm, though?" asked Nico

"It got cut off, this one is made entirely out of ice." I said. I then removed the gauze and they stared at it for a moment.

"Damn, that must have been painful." said Nico at last.

"It was, but it helps, I can change it into a weapon." as I said that my ice hand changed into a blade about six inches long. The blade started at my wrist. Then I

changed it back into a hand and I re-applied the gauze.

"Wicked." said Thalia.

"Yeah will it cost a lot to get it, it better be wicked. Also please don't tell anybody who I am. I trust you, so I won't make you swear on Styx, but please don't." I asked.

"But what happens when the soldiers have to leave." asked Thalia.

'Then I have to leave. Sorry, but it is my duty as a Soldier." I said.

"But I don't want you to leave I just got you back." said Thalia.

"I am sorry, but there is no way I could stay." I said.

"Well maybe I could join the soldiers." said Nico.

"Just to be with me?" I asked. "Don't you have like more to live for on earth."

"Not really, Thalia and Grover are my only good friends here. I don't like anyone else except my father, but he has been acting weird lately. He has been very different

lately, and is showing even less affection towards his kids, if that is even possible. Also he removed my ability to enter the underworld, and he will not allow the spirits

to leave even when I call them." said Nico.

"If you truly want to become a soldier you must talk to Chaos about it. I will contact him later, and ask him to visit you in your dreams sometime soon if you are truly

serious about this." I said.

"I am." he said

"Okay that solves Nico's problem, but what about me and Thalia?" asked Grover.

"Sorry, but unless you joined, there is no way, and you are the lord of the wild and Thalia is a Hunter. I will come visit every now and then, but that is the best I could

do." I said.

"Okay." said Thalia and Grover at the same time.

"Also one more thing. You can not act weird around me. Don't act as if we are old friends. It might raise some eyebrows." I said. They all nodded.

**Annabeth Pov**

I saw Nico take Thalia and Grover somewhere. The have been gone for a while. I am not worried more just curious. They finally appeared walking out of the woods

with grins on there faces. I walked over to them to ask where they went, and there grins disappeared.

"Where did you guys go, and why are you so happy." I asked.

"None of your business, Chase." snapped Nico.

"Hey, Nico don't be rude, but Annabeth we seriously can not tell you." Thalia said in a kinder tone. We have grown apart ever since Percy disappeared. She does not

hate me, she just treats me like an acquaintance. Grover and Nico just down right hate me. I wonder if it had something to do with Percy.

**AN: well what did you think. Please Read and Review.**


	6. Assassin for a reason

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

Well it is the day after I told Thalia, Grover and Nico my identity. Hopefully, it stays with them. Anyway, I am on my way to the council meeting. I was the second one to

arrive. The first was Athena.

"Hello, Omega." said Athena.

"Hello." I replied in a carefully controlled voice.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to show us who you really are?" she asked.

'Sorry, but who I am remains who I am, and it is none of your business." I replied

"Well, it is our business, if we are allies."

"Well then what is a name. I could tell you I was John Stewart, or I could tell you my name was William Jacquesrobe, It would not change anything, besides very few

people have called me my real name in a long time, and that is how I intend to keep it." I responded.

"If that is your belief, I would still rather know your true name." she said.

"And I would still rather not tell you." I replied. A minute later the rest showed up. Xander was glaring daggers at me. I smirked back.

"Now, what will the plans be for the upcoming war?" asked Zeus.

"Actually, my spy in the army should be joining us any minute with Intel. Let us wait until he returns." I replied We waited a minute or two when in walked my spy.

"Hello, Jack you are late." said John.

"Sorry, but my tardiness is not the point, the Intel I have says that the army will be attacking three days from now. The army is based at a place called aunty Em's

garden gnome emporium. It will be a force of 700 monsters and such. It shall be led by Krios, and Prometheus." said Jack.

"Thank you, so we should set up defenses and be prepared for the attack." I stated. What I did not tell them is my plan to sneak away tonight and take out Krios,

Prometheus, and a large amount of there forces. The day passed on slowly after the meeting. When it was finally late enough I returned to my tent to get prepared. I

waited till 1 in the morning to leave. At that point I shadow traveled back to the lair of Medusa's. I appeared just outside next to the west wall. I quickly scaled the wall

onto the roof. From there I walked over to a skylight and peered in. I saw Prometheus speaking to Krios. Also Queen Sess was in there as a body guard. I cut a hole in

the sky light and dropped in. I threw a knife at Queen Sess killing her. Then I surrounded the walls, floor, and ceiling in ice so the titans could not flash out and escape.

"Hello." I said icily.

"Hello, who may you be?" asked Krios.

"I am your worst nightmare Omega, the end." I replied

"That is the one I spoke of. The one who destroyed the monster I brought to camp." said Prometheus.

"The man you ran from in fear." I finished for him.

"Well, that means I must kill you." said Krios.

"Well you are much less then I expected a titan to be." I said mockingly.

"Is that so foolish boy, I am a titan you are no match for me." said Krios, his face was red with fury.

"Well, that sounds an awful lot like what Hyperion ad Iapetus said." I said

"What do you mean by that?" asked Prometheus.

"Well I might as well explain since this room is sealed you can't escape after I tell you. If you must know I am Perseus Jackson." I said putting force into my words as I

said my name.

"Yo-you, yo-you disa-disappeared." said Prometheus.

"Well I am back. And I tell you this information, information that I did not even tell my allies because if I do fail this mission, you can bring my corpse into battle when

you attack camp. Think of it as incentive not to try to escape. I would be the greatest trophy." I said, I did not want them escaping in the chance to defeat me will

definitely be a good reason for Krios not to try to run.

"I know as a warrior, you will not run from this opportunity, however." I said looking at Prometheus. "I can not allow you to run with this information." I lunged at

Prometheus and stabbed straight through his chest. He may be immortal, but I have my ways to kill even an immortal, however I must wait till after I defeat Krios so

he does not run in fear for his life.

"Now are you ready to fight Krios." I said. Anticipation coursed through me.

"Any day." he replied. He charged. I pulled out riptide, and my shield. His spear clashed with my shield. I sound proofed the room with my ice so the battle does not

alert the other monsters. I pushed my shield sideways, pushing his spear with it, knocking him of balance. I swung my sword horizontally and his rib cage. It hit him in

the side of the ribs, however, Krios is not a fool, he allowed himself to fall to the ground the way my sword swung. Causing less damage. He had a gash on his side

about 4 inched long, and two inches deep. On the ground he swung his spear at my legs, sweeping them out from under me. I allowed this to happen, because I could

not avoid it fast enough. However as I was falling back I flipped and landed on my feet. While I was doing my back flip Krios stood up.

"Your pretty good, assassin." said Krios. "But that will not be enough to save you." I replied with a smirk and he one again charged. He thrust his spear at my neck. I

side stepped then stepped in close. I drew a throwing knife, and stabbed him in the stomach. He dropped his spear and bent forward. He clutched his stomach, as I

brought my knee up and struck him in the jaws. I then drew three throwing knives. I threw all three at one time. One hit him square in the chest, another his neck, and

the last his forehead.

"Ήρθε η ώρα για να την κρίνει. Έχετε αποκλειστεί σκληρά για πολλές γενιές. Μπορείτε νικήθηκαν και τώρα προσπαθείτε να αυξηθεί και πάλι. Δεν μπορώ να επιτρέψω που

εισέρχονται έτσι το κενό

_**It is time for judgment. You have ruled cruelly for generations. You were defeated and now you try to rise again. I can not allow that, so enter the void.**_

When I finished the incantation a black light surrounded Krios and Prometheus. When it disappeared, there bodies were gone. You see this works as in I force them to

fade, similar to what happened to Pan. However I must first defeat my opponent in battle to us the incantation.

**AN: what did you think. The bold, italisized part(i know i spelled that wrong i just don't feel like looking it up) is the translation for the greek. anyway R&R**


	7. Destruction and past

**I no own PJO**

**Nico Pov**

That night I was dreaming of different planets. I saw the universe changing from just a black void to the flourishing place it is today. After watching for a few minutes I

started to here a voice.

"So, Mister DiAngelo, you are thinking of joining my army." it said. It sounded like Chaos, so I will assume it is him.

"Yes sir." I replied. After I replied Chaos appeared in front of me.

"If you wish to, you may. However I am not going to admit you until after the war. If you join the Olympians may lose trust in me and my motives for helping them."

replied Chaos.

"What are your motives for helping them?" I asked

"You see, earth was my first planet I created that supported life. Originally I planned to create the planets, then give them life, just as I did with Gaea, Ouranos, and

the other Primordials. I planned to separate the planets so they would never come in contact. However the Primordials were not good rulers. So I decided that I would

keep earth distant from other planets, and govern the other planets all together. Earth is the only planets with gods, you see." answered Chaos.

"So are you planning on taking control?" I asked

"No, even though the gods are not the best rulers, they are good enough. However if my daughter was to gain control, this planet would slip into destruction."

answered Chaos.

After my conversation with the creator, I woke. My clock read 5 so I went back to bed.

**Omega Pov**

After defeating Krios and Prometheus I decided to defeat the monster army. All the monsters were camped out behind the emporium, except for the guards. I snuck

around inside and destroyed each and every one of them. After they were all destroyed inside I returned to the roof. From there I could see the entire camp. I drew my

knives. You see my knife pouch is special. Not only does it have unlimited knives in it I can pull out any kind of knife. I could pull out poison knives, electric knives,

heated knives, knives that freeze the target they hit. Almost anything I could think of, almost. Right now I am going to use Greek fire explosive knives. When the hit a

target the explode with grenade force releasing Greek fire within a hundred foot radius. I started throwing knives as fast as I could three knives from each hand with

every throw. In less then five minutes the entire camp ground the monsters made was in flames, all monsters were destroyed leaving nothing but dust and the

charred remains of what used to be the monster army. I decided to walk back to camp. As I was walking out the front door Athena appeared.

"I heard battle here, so I came to check if out. I see you were able to destroy the entire army. I guess you are just as powerful as you said you were." she said

"Well I am heading back to camp now, I will be seeing you around Athena." I replied.

"That is Lady Athena, to you." she said. I turned around and looked her in the eye.

"You should be glad I am giving you enough respect to call you by your name. I owe you no respect, I am here fighting your war, saving your lives, if you do not like my

level of respect towards you and the Olympians, I will gladly take my soldiers and leave. I wonder how long you would last without us." I said. She replied with a glare,

but kept her mouth shut. I decided not to walk back to camp, but to vapor travel. I appeared at camp around four in the morning and decided to get an early start on

the day. I went on my morning jog and got breakfast at the ship's café. I then took a nap in my tent and woke at 11:45. The council meeting starts in 15 minutes. I

took a shower and got dressed. The clock read 11:55 when I was done. I vapor traveled to right outside the big house, then I walked in. Already there were all the

head councilors, Thalia, John, and Maria. At twelve exactly all the Olympians, and Hades flashed in.

"So are we prepared for the battle coming in two days." asked Zeus. I see so Athena has not told them what happened.

"Yes we have set up traps, and are prepared to fight." replied Clarisse. At that moment Jack, the spy ran in.

"I just headed back to the monster army and found it completely obliterated." said Jack. Everybody was clearly stunned by what they were just informed of, except

myself and Athena.

"What?" yelled the councilors, Olympians, sans Athena, John and Maria.

"I see, so Omega likes to keep his secrets." said Athena. Everybody just looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean by that, aside from the fact that we know Omega has secrets?" asked Annabeth.

"Well when I left Olympus, saying it was for a good reason is because I was watching th enemy army from above. Around 4 in the morning the ground started

exploding with Greek fire. I waited for about five minutes until the explosions stopped, then I flashed down to earth to see what happened, and saw the ruins of the

army. Strolling out the front door, as if nothing happened was Omega. I had assumed that the soldiers were informed of his leaving to destroy the monsters but I

guess not." explained Athena the councilors, and Olympians looked at me with fear showing in there eyes.

"Why did you not inform us?" asked Maria.

"You never know who or where a spy is. If I told anyone it could have someway made it to a spy's ears, and I did not want to risk that." I explained.

"Well that is good news." said my Father.

"Anything else?" asked Zeus. When no one spoke up the Olympians flashed out.

"Before you leave, Maria, and John I was wondering if you had anymore information on Percy even if it is just old nicknames, or his accomplishments big or small.

Anything to know what he has been up to after he left?" asked Annabeth. They miss me how sweet. To tell you the truth I could not care less.

"Fine, under one circumstance. You tell me why Percy Jackson left earth and his accomplishments on earth after I tell you. Deal." said Maria.

"Deal." replied Annabeth.

"Well Percy appeared 400 years ago as you know. Since no one knew of his origins all these old legends came about as to his creation. One of which is the left over

energy of when chaos created the universe, combined the nature and animals of a certain planet formed his body. Earth is the only planet in the universe with pagan

gods, all other just have chaos governing them from above, similar to your gods. He was believed to be created out of the three elements, earth, water, and air. He-"

Maria was cut off by Xander.

"Isn't fire also and element?" he asked.

"Only on earth, fire is considered an element." replied Maria. Then she continued her story. "He not only had the attributes of each element, but he could also control

them as you probably know. It is said his bones were formed out of earth, like the earth he was strong and could be destructive, like an earthquake. The rest of his

body was formed out of earth and water together, like water he could be calm and peaceful rejuvenating mistreated people from cruel and unjust rulers, he could also

be my powerful than a rogue wave. His soul and mind were said to be made from the air, like the air he was silent and unnoticeable, but could have the fury and force

of a hurricane, or tornado. He was said to have the attributes of natures greatest animals, stronger than an Ox, faster then a Cheetah, stealthier than a Panther,

wiser than an Owl, as quick as a Cobra, as ferocious as a Shark, and as enduring as a Horse. He was a true force of nature. Feared by many and care for by few.

Those who saw him, but were not his targets were scarred forever, living in fear that something was so powerful. He was said never to smile, but he also never

frowned. He never laughed, but he never cried. He was truly emotionless. His eyes were said to be more paralyzing than a drakon's, colder and more piercing then ice

daggers. If he appeared on a planet always there was a ruler whom he killed. It is truly amazing how much one man with one sword accomplished. He changed more

planets for the better then an army could do." said Maria.

"Is that it?" asked Annabeth. Maria nodded.

"Well as for Percy why he left is because his brother Xander showed up. Xander defeated the minotaur and we treated him like he saved the world. Pretty soon none

of his old friends would even give him the time of day. Only my self, Thalia, Nico, and Grover continued to care for Percy. He was always sad I could tell, but did his best

not to let it show. The final straw why he left is my greatest regret, after every thing he had done, I cheated on him with his brother." Annabeth looked like she was

about to cry. I almost laughed at her sorrow.

"As for his accomplishments, well a few years after he left the muses created his myth. If you wish to know his accomplishments, you may read it. It is read once a year

as a camp to remember Percy and his accomplishments, however we may read it if you like." said Annabeth.

**AN: Well what did you think. Also i am planning to do two spin offs of this story. The first i will start when i finish my Max ride Fic the second i will start when i **

**finish this one. The first fic will be what happened while they were reading the books, pretty much a characters read the story fic. The second will be called The **

**Hundred Years. If you have not already guessed it will be Percy's hundred years before he joins Chaos. Anyway R&R**


	8. Eyes

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

We had just finished reading my myth. Looking at my life from the outside as a spectator instead of the one living it felt really weird. Any way we managed to finish all

six books in a day. Don't ask me how all those ADHD kids managed to sit still for so long, because it is beyond me. Maria seemed amazed and John said that I would

have made a fine soldier. Which is Ironic because I practically am. Throughout the entire reading I was laughing at my own stupidity. The funny thing was I was

laughing at myself and insulting my self the most. Thalia, Grover, Nico and Xander found this very funny but the rest just glared me for insulting 'The Greatest Hero The

World Has Ever Known.' Regardless, I am currently walking along from the big house to my tent when I hear a conch signaling dinner. I decided to go to the archery

range at camp. I was the worst archer at camp all those years ago, and throughout the years I have become no better. If anything I am worse. However I can throw a

knife just as well as any Apollo kid could shoot an arrow. When I arrived at the archery range I noticed it was indeed empty. I went to the farthest target being 200

yards away. I threw my knife for all it was worth. A second later the knife connected with the dead center of the target.

"Not bad." I heard a voice say. I turned to look at the speaker. "You may be the worst archer, but I see you can toss a knife." said Thalia.

"Thanks. Archery may not be in my blood, but I am a skilled knife thrower." I replied.

"What are you doing here, you should get some dinner." asked Thalia.

"I eat on my own schedule because the ship has a café. I am not hungry at the moment. Besides is it not hypocritical to tell me to get food when you yourself are not

eating." I replied.

"I eat the same way you do. The hunters have there own food supply. So I eat on my own schedule as well." said Thalia.

"If so, why are you here?" I asked.

"Just came to let out some energy I have corked up." replied Thalia. "Why are you here?" she then asked.

"Same reason. Just one quick toss to make sure I do not get rusty. So I will be seeing you." I said.

"Don't leave just because I am here." said Thalia.

"Like I said, just one quick toss." With that I walked out.

I headed for my tent when Annabeth showed up. "Listen Omega, I did not want to make a scene back there while we were reading, but don't badmouth Percy. I don't

know what got into Thalia, Nico, and Grover when you insulted Percy, but stop you will never understand what a great hero he was. It is something an assassin like

yourself would never understand." said Annabeth.

"A bit hypocritical to scold me for being an assassin don't you think." I replied.

"What d you mean?" asked Annabeth, clearly confused.

"Did Maria not tell you that Perseus became an assassin after he left. Yet you scold me for an assassin, when your great hero was one." I replied in a level voice. I

knew that this would set Annabeth off.

"Well if that is how you feel. You have no idea how great Percy was, assassin or not, he was kind, caring and loyal. You are heartless. You are a man who kills for

pleasure and the joy of seeing blood!" said Annabeth.

"That is where you are wrong, daughter of Athena. I do not enjoy killing for killing sake. I do enjoy the kill, but not to see blood. I enjoy the kill, because it means that

when I kill One, thousand, if not millions are rejoiced that that person is dead. My kills are always cruel rulers who deserve death. I kill who I kill, for the same reason

the gods over through the titans. So what was that you said about me being heartless. I followed Percy Jackson's footsteps. Think about it. Percy disappears, so I

appear, to continue killing those whom he would have killed." I said. Glad that I could now outsmart even Annabeth. Speaking is a talent I now posses. The reason

being because I speak for what I stand for. If I am true to my word and mean what I say I can be more convincing than a charm speaker.

"SHUT UP! You would never understand!" she yelled at my face. Truthfully I can't wait till she finds out I am Percy. If all goes according to plan I will tell them as I step

onto the ship to leave earth. And this time it will be forever because all the immortals will be dead for good. I walked away saying nothing more.

**Annabeth Pov**

The nerve of that Omega. He will regret that. He understands nothing he will never know. He will never comprehend what Percy went through. "You will never know.

You are nothing compared to Percy. You hear me. Percy has gone down in history. What are you. Well, what are you?" I screamed after Omega. He turned back around

looked me in the eye. I realized I could see his eyes. But only his eyes. They seemed to glow. But not like warm and inviting. No these were cold, harsh, these eyes

have seen many violent deaths. These are the eyes of a wolf. These are the eyes of a true warrior. These eyes will almost definitely plague my dreams. Looking into

his eyes felt like a dagger pass the me. They almost made me want to collapse on the ground and die, facing him, it just seemed pointless. His eyes were terrible. Had

someone told me his eyes were replaced by Medusa's, but they no longer had the ability to turn you to stone, I would believe that person. The eyes disappeared once

again and he walked away. I nearly collapsed on the spot. I have seen Nico speak with Thantos. Seeing Death, himself almost made me want to fall over and die. As if

Thantos's power was to pull at your soul to guide it to the underworld even if the soul was still in the persons body. Omega's eyes did not pull at my soul, making me

almost want to just die. No, his eyes were daggers through my soul. His eyes would give Aries nightmares. I walked away. In the opposite direction, trying to get

those terrible out of my mind. After walking for about five minutes I ran into Connor and Travis Stoll. Like literally ran into them. Or they ran into me. Regardless, it

ended with me laying on the ground, and Connor asking me not to kill him for knocking me over.

"It is fine. Why are you running like that?" I asked Travis got a mischievous glint in his eye and a grin spread on his face.

"Let me guess, you just pranked someone and are now running for your lives so you won't die." I reasoned.

"Oh, Annabeth, you know us to well." said Travis. Rubbing a fake tear from his eye.

"Well, who ever you pranked don't get yourselves killed." then I walked off. It was getting late so I figured I would go to bed. When I slept, I dreamt of Percy. I dreamt

that I was in a place nowhere like anything I had seen on earth. I saw Percy. He was in the middle of an open field. The grass was red. Like blood red. A stream

passed through the center of the meadow. I was not sure what was happening, but I could not move or speak, just watch. Across from Percy was a man. He was 7

feet at least. His skin was purple. He had black eyes with white iris's. He had three fingers on each hand. One of which was his thumb. He had a tale that was reptilian.

Who ever he was he would look terrifying in almost any circumstance, except this one. He had red blood running down the side of his face. He had a look of pure fear

plastered on his face. He regarded Percy as is Percy was a bomb about to explode.

"What are you here for Perseus Jackson?" asked the weird man.

"You know full well why I am here." said Percy. "I am here to kill you and end the revolution. I am here to bring peace and prosperity to this land. I am here to kill you.

The last of the Council of twelve. The final on my list to reform planet Ukatan and free the people you have so cruelly tortured, and oppressed. Your blood spilled would

mean an end to the war and a new beginning for Ukatan. This grass has been turned red from the blood spilled from both the revolutionaries and the imperialist

armies. This where your grave will be, Uknaar council member 6." With that said Percy waved his hand and the air around Uknaar started spinning at tornado force.

The air then lifted Uknaar off the ground. Uknaar floated above the ground by about 4 feet. He had his arms out to the side as if he was being crucified. He floated

there for a second, then Percy raised his other hand. A stream of water rose from the small river. It came to Percy. Percy turned his palm so his palm faced upwards

while his hand was still stretched out. The stream of water condensed itself into a ball the size of a marble. Then the ball turned to ice. The ice ball flew out of Percy's

hand at supersonic sped. When through Uknaar's chest where a human heart would be, so what ever his anatomy was his heart was probably there. The man died.

Percy stomped his foot on the ground and a fissure appeared. The fissure started at Percy's foot and ended right under Uknaar's dead body. Percy made a pushing

gesture towards the ground with both hands. The tornado that was holding Uknaar aloft seemed to go in reverse. It sucked him down into the fissure. Then the walls

of the cavern collapsed when Percy snapped his fingers.

"Every dead body deserves a grave." said Percy. He turned around and Percy's image changed into Omega. I did not even get to see Percy's face. However Omega's

eyes i could see, glowing just as they had before. Then he vanished out of thin air. I woke up drenched in sweat. What did that dream mean? Was Omega right. Was

this dream supposed to mean that Percy and Omega truly did have the same ideals and it could have been either one of them whom carried out that assassination.

**AN: Well what did you think. Please feed back is always helpful. Oh and WolfTroll. Artemis was not glaring at Annabeth. It said Thalia, who was ther with Artemis. So Artemis was not glaring. And on the topic of what you said. Percy will not be paired with anyone. He is the Assassin of the chaos. Not the kind of man any sane women would get with. Anyway R&R**


	9. CTF

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

Well it is finally Friday. This means tonight there will be a capture the flag game. In the past all camper would participate, but now there are so many that each cabin

has certain people participate each week. How the representatives are chosen varies by the cabin. However the immortal councilor is always a participant. This week it

is especially special week for the capture the flag game. It will be a three way battle between the hunters, soldiers, and campers. Each team will send out thirty

representatives to take the field. The hunters flag was silver with a moon in the center. The camps flag was white with a standard issue bronze sword on it. The

soldiers flag was pure black with little silver dots on it that looked like stars. The rules have changed slightly. It has all the original rules except that shadow travel, or

any other form of teleportation is illegal. None of the campers or hunters have any idea what other forms of teleportation there were, but I did.

Anyway participating in this event will be John, Jack, Maria, myself, and 26 other people.

For the campers there all the immortals demigods and 15 other campers. From the hunters there was Thalia and 29 other hunters. This would be all to easy. Our plan

was to send myself towards the campers flag. Toward the hunters flag, we will send fifteen soldiers. 7 will lead a charge up the middle. The final 8 all will split into

groups of two and head towards the flag. This would be all to easy. The conch sounded signaling the beginning of the game. I ran of towards where the campers flag

is. The put it on Zeus's fist. Once I stepped into enemy territory I sensed a presence. I did a quick three sixty, but saw nothing. Then I concentrated. I looked towards

the ground and saw a shadow that belonged to nobody, or should I say Nobody, (Yes the capital N was necessary.) Then I noticed that where the shadow stopped

there was footprints. The foot prints seemed to come from the flag's direction. They stopped right in the middle of the clearing.

"Annabeth how long do you think you can hide there." I said looking directly at here. The shadow started sprinting towards me. I could tell from the shadow the she

was holding her hands for a two handed thrust, she was holding the knife that Luke gave. I smirked. As the blade was about to connect with my stomach I grabbed

her wrist and disarmed her. But I did not let go of her wrist. I smiled at her again however it was the smile of a mad man. But since the rest of my face was hidden it

could not be differentiated. From where I grabbed her on the wrist started to freeze. In matter of 20 seconds her entire invisible body was frozen solid as if a

hyperborean giant breathed on her. I then walked away. Some one would find her or she would thaw out in ten minutes, regardless I left without looking back. I

continued to walk I would meet resistance here or there from a camper defending the flag or from a hunter trying to get the campers flag. When I got there, there was

only ten guards, that meant they split it up ten, ten, and ten. I was hoping they would have more guards, no matter. I did not even have to draw my sword. In stead I

drew one of my throwing knives and wielded it as if it were a dagger. Three guards charged at me. I side stepped the first one then swept his legs out from under him.

The second one I just kicked in the stomach and she went down like a brick. The last one I hit with my hilt right between his eyes. There were seven left and they

surrounded me. To my surprise Nico was one of the guards along with both Stolls and Katie. They last three were campers who were not immortal. One of the non-

immortal campers charged me, but ended up on the floor unconscious.

"Six on one hardly seems fair." I said.

"Your are right, so you should have brought more allies." said one of the regular campers. He looked like a son of Ares.

"Actually I meant there should be more guards." I said.

"Ha that is what you think." said the Ares kid. He charged. I side stepped, then using the butt end of my knife I knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the skull.

This left five on one.

"This is sad, I have not even had to draw my sword. Is this really all this camp has to offer." I said.

"Is that so, well you have been getting lucky so far. Lets just see how good you are." this was said by Nico. I noticed the grass was growing around my feet and

ankles. It was gradual so I would not notice, but my senses are much sharper than there's. I removed all the water from the grass and it turned yellow and died. Katie

looked really surprised. When I removed all the water I removed it through the roots, so it looked like the grass just died. She drew her sword and together her and

the Stolls both charged, not like it would do them any good. I punched Connor in the face and he collapsed. Then I jumped up and kicked Travis upside the head, and

he also went down. Finally I kicked Katie's shield and the force knocked her over. When she went down her head hit a rock. The helmet absorbed most of the shock,

but it still knocked her out. Then it was only Nico and a child of Apollo, judging from his elaborate bow. He notched and arrow and shot it at me. I threw my knife with

such precision that it collided with the arrow and split the arrow in two. Then the knife continued going and broke the kids bow in half. I drew a second and third knife ,

this time they were dull, and threw them. They both collided with Nico and the Apollo kid square between the eyes. The force caused the helmet to dent an extreme

amount. The metal bent in a position that the could no longer see, also the fell straight to the ground trying to pull the helmets off. However the shape of the dent will

make the helmets incredibly difficult to remove, it would take five minutes at least. I grabbed the flag and walked back over the boundary. When I crossed the

boundary I heard Chiron's voice boom that camp was out. This left only the hunters. I placed camps flag next to ours.

"John, I am going to go help capture the flag." I told John who was in charge of the flags defense. I walked into hunter territory and instantly saw Jack twenty feet

away with the flag. He crossed the boundary and we won. I decided to thaw Annabeth out early, so I snapped my fingers and the ice disappeared. I did not even have

to see it disappear to no it was gone. When I use my powers if I leave ice some where I can make it like a beacon. I feel a tugging on both my arms as if a rope were

pulling them in the direction of the ice. When the tugging sensation stopped I knew the ice was gone. That night we had a party, as custom after capture the flag. I

went to bed early because I had nothing to do and I am not the social type.

**AN: well what did you think R&R**


	10. Another dream

**I no own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Stupid Omega, he just had to freeze me. We would have won if he had not found me. I will have to be more careful with him. It was if he could see me. At least he is

an ally. However how trust worthy is he, I mean he is like Percy, according to my dream, but still. Will he just turn on us? I will have to keep an eye on him. I decided to

go to bed, I am drained, both physically and mentally. Once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, and guess what, I had another demigod dream. This time I was

watching Percy, but he was still at camp. He looked about sixteen, so it must have been recently before he left. He was walking around looking around. He was

probably looking for me, I hope this is a good memory. He was walking around then headed to the beach. From behind him I saw two people making out. It looked like

someone who resembled Percy and some blonde. Then I realized, no please this can't be. I heard

"I love you Annabeth." It was me and Xander, when Percy found out.

"Xander, be quiet I don't want Percy to find out." I said.

"It's fine, besides I am way better than him. You should dump him." said Xander.

"I know." I replied. "But he has been really fragile lately." I finished.

"Then it should not be your responsibility to take care of him." Xander told me.

"You are right I will break up with him later." I said. Percy turned around. No emotions played on his face. However in his eyes I could see it all, Anger and betrayal,

loss, misery, hatred and many other negative feelings. Heart started breaking. He ran back to his cabin and grabbed his stuff. He crossed my face out of his pictures

and left camp. The dream shifted. He was now lying down under a tree, it was late and he was falling asleep. When his eyes finally shut I saw his dream. Which was a

dream within a dream, I guess. He appeared to be standing within outer space. Watching other planets. The planets were weird. They seemed to have someway of

getting from planet to planet because the planets interacted, however they were far less advanced than earth. They still used swords and spears. They had no cars,

only horse drawn carriages. How they managed this is beyond me. Then he woke. He vanished out of thin air. How did he do that? I wondered, I have never seen him

do that. Then the dream shifted again. I saw a distant planet nothing like earth, then Percy appeared. He looked the exact same, so this is what must have happened,

he somehow teleported here. The planet resembled a desert. He walked into town and I saw all around me, poor, or starving, or both people, women and men,

children and adults, all were in extreme pain, trying to survive. Percy's facial expression turned to one of extreme disgust. He grabbed a paper from a near by stand

and read it. Surprisingly I could read it. Apparently here on this planet and on all planets any language written or spoken could be understood by anyone, that must

have been Chaos's doing to help planets communicate. Anyway according to the paper there was currently a war going on, on this planet. Rebel forces are battling the

imperial crown, because all high ranking officials lived easy lives while the rest of the planet was in ruins tarnished by poverty and hunger. Percy glared at the paper.

From asking around he seemed to gather tons of information. General whereabouts of both forces, the location of the imperial city where the emperor lived, and how

the war was going. It appeared the war was going badly for the rebels. Percy then left and walked towards the general direction of the rebel forces. It took him about

three hours to get there. On the way he was attacked by a group of bandits. His sword somehow managed to kill all of them. Then it dawned on me Percy killed them,

he killed them. Percy changed that much that quick I had assumed it would take him years to harden up and start killing people not hours. Then another thing dawned

on me. Celestial Bronze had killed them. So in these planets Celestial Bronze had the ability to kill mortals, since there are no gods they could not be demigods. He

reached the rebel forces and they were locked in combat with imperial forces, but they seemed to be losing. Percy sprinted into battle and started to hack through the

royal army like they were made of paper. The tide of the battle quickly changed. In less then ten minutes the imperial army was in retreat. The man who seemed to be

in charge of the rebel forces approached Percy.

"Listen kid, I don't think I ever seen you before and you are not in a uniform, so you must not be a soldier. So who are you?" he asked

"My name is Percy Jackson and you seemed to be having some trouble so I figured I would help." replied Percy.

"Percy Jackson, how would you like to become a soldier?" The man asked.

"I must decline, I have no intention of remaining. I am going to go kill the emperor, and any guard of his who gets in my way then be on my way." replied Percy.

"Well how do you plan to do that?" asked The commander.

"I will manage, just remember what I tell you mark my words, he will die." said Percy.

"Well do you have any suggestions for us?" asked the commander.

'Yeah, when I get to the city there will be lots of pandemonium, killing the emperor will not be enough to end the revolution, so as the chaos ensues within the city I

suggest you storm the city and lay siege, if you can get in and take control." said Percy. The commander nodded his head.

"If you can pull this off I will remember to thank you, the bounty on the emperor's head is huge, you will be handsomely rewarded." said the Commander and Percy

just nodded. Then the dream shifted again. He was standing in a room. It was expensive there was gold, silver, and other precious gems and stones around the room.

It would have been gorgeous if not for the blood splatters every where. Many dead bodies littered the floor. Percy stood staring at a man who was dressed in

expensive clothing.

"Hello emperor Fuwigima. I hope you are prepared to die." said Percy. His face was expressionless, yet his eyes were terrifying to look into.

"I will pay you anything you want, just let me live." said the Emperor.

"You will pay me anything I want?" Percy asked as if he found the offer interesting.

"Yes, just name your price." said the Emperor.

"Fine, for my payment I want your life." as he said that the water from the fountain in the corner of the room rose up. It was in a ring circling around Percy's body like

the rings of Saturn.

"What are you?" asked the Emperor. The fear in his voice was so thick I cold almost see it dripping of the words, as they exited his mouth.

"I am your worst nightmare, Percy Jackson." he said. Then the water took the shape of a spear it solidified into ice and plunged itself into Fuwigima's heart killing him.

"What are you?" asked a voice behind Percy. Percy turned around and I saw the commander, the one who offered Percy a job as a soldier.

"Well, that is not a very polite way of asking." said Percy. "And truthfully I do not feel like answering. Now I must be going, if you wish to take the credit of killing

Fuwigima, go ahead." said Percy.

I woke up, and again I was sweating. Is that really what happened to Percy. If he changed that fast in a matter of hours I wonder how much he changed in 400 years.

**AN: well what did you think i am planning on having many dreams and other events like this, it will help explain Percy's past and explain how he changed.**


	11. Fight, fight, fight

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

I woke up the next morning at 5:17. I got up and took a quick jog. I followed my usual morning schedule. I finished my shower and I was heading to the café on the

ship. On my way over I heard the conch sound twice. This meant we were under attack. Looks like breakfast will have to wait. I ran to Thalia's Pine and saw a massive

army. Over a thousand monsters at least. Led by Hyperion, Oceanus, and Kronos. I smirked. They sat outside waiting for us to approach, or perhaps they can not

bypass the barrier. Yes that must be it. We will have a couple minutes to group up before the three titans over power the barrier. In five minutes all of the soldiers, all

the hunters, and almost all the campers, almost being because Aphrodite cabin are busy with there makeup except Piper. About three minutes later we felt a cool

breeze enter camp meaning that the barrier was over powered for the time being. The army marched in and about a minute later the breeze stopped.

"Hello demigods, I am here to put an end to your pitiful existence." said Kronos.

"Is that so, I have no fear of you titans." I announced back.

"Who may you be, are you perhaps one of those soldiers my mother warned me about?" asked Kronos.

"In a sense yes I am." I answered.

"You seem not to fear me" said Kronos.

"You are not the kind of being I would fear." I replied. Kronos's response was a charge. He ran straight at me and many of the monsters followed. About half to be

more precise. Oceanus, Hyperion, and the other half of the monsters remained and watched. When Kronos reached me he swung his scythe at my neck, aiming to

decapitate me. I met his strike with my shield. I pushed a button so the perimeter would be razor sharp, and drew riptide. I then kicked him back and he stumbled back

about five feet. I stabbed for his abdomen and he parried with his scythe, however he parried my blade to his left my right. As I spun towards the right I slashed the

blade of my shield against his chest leaving a long, but not to deep gash across his chest. He stepped back in surprise.

"Who ever you may be you are not half bad, it is a pity I will have to kill you. You would have made a fine addition to may honor guard, no matter your fate is sealed. "

he said. He swung his scythe at my chest. I met the swing with y shield, however the strike deflected of my shield, I saw Kronos smirk, and the scythe caught me in the

arm severing my ice arm from where the bicep would normally be. Kronos stepped back.

"You have lost, it is time to die like a man." he said. And I burst out laughing.

**Annabeth Pov**

"You have lost now die like a man." Kronos yelled. All fighting stopped at that moment and all heads turned to Omega and Kronos's battle. Omega's arm, that was

covered in gauze was on the floor. Then Omega burst out laughing. From the looks on every bodies faces, including the soldiers, no one had a clue as to what he was

laughing at. I caught Thalia's eye and noticed she did not look the slightest bit confused. She was actually smirking as if Omega just won.

"Well, in my dictionary dying like a man requires fighting to the bitter end, so I will fight with my shield." said Omega. Now it was Kronos's turn to laugh.

"You think you could defeat me with just one arm and a shield. Kid the blood loss must be making you delusional." said Kronos

"How could it be blood loss, if I have not spilled a single drop." said Omega. My gaze, along with every bodies else's gaze shifted to his arm. Not a single drop had

been bled.

"Now how about we finish this fight" said Omega and all battles began again.

**Omega Pov**

"Now how about we finish this fight." I said. Kronos swung his scythe at my legs trying to remove then. I met the strike with my shield, then snap kicked him in the

jaw. He staggered back and I slashed him again across the chest with my shield. He took another step back, but then started to go on the offense again. I played defense

for a while, then I started focusing on my severed arm. After a moment of focus a sword tip sprouted from Kronos's chest. He looked down, utterly confused, then

turned around to see who stabbed him. When he saw no one he spun back around to face me.

"What kind of trick is this!" screeched Kronos.

**Annabeth Pov**

"What kind of trick is this." I heard Kronos scream. Once again all fighting stopped to look at Omega and Kronos. Kronos had a sword stabbed through his back and

the arm attached to it, it was Omega's removed arm. It was as if it floated up and stabbed Kronos in the backs. Then the arm pulled the sword out of Kronos's back and

floated over to Omega. It then floated over and reconnected with the rest of his arm. Omega tied the gauze back up and the arm looked as if it were never torn off.

Omega then sheathed his sword and put his shield away where ever they disappear to when they are sheathed. He started moving the fingers around as if he were

testing out his hand, which I guess he was. Kronos growled and swung his scythe at Omega's head. Omega side stepped it, but the tip of the scythe caught his hood

and tore of his hood. He then threw knife after knife into Kronos's chest. After less then five seconds he stopped I counted thirty knives exactly in Kronos's chest. Then

I looked at his face and it was.

"Percy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

**AN: well what did you think. You will continue to find out what happened to Percy through dreams and Flashbacks, however if i continued giving annabeth dreams she would have to eventuall get it she is not an idiot. So i thought this was a good way for her to find out. any way R&R**


	12. Some one is angry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, i own the plotline **

**Omega Pov**

Kronos swiped at my head. I sided stepped, but the tip of his scythe bladed caught my hood, tearing it off. He will pay for that. I pulled out six knives from my pouch.

With three in each hand I threw as many knives as I could in five seconds. I got thirty into his chest by the time my five seconds was up. I stopped and he fell to he

ground unconscious, his chest soaked with ichor and a pool of ichor was forming around him. I was about to move onto the other two titans when I heard a voice, that

definitely belonged to Annabeth scream "Percy!" I did not even remove my gaze from Hyperion.

"So it is you Jackson." said Hyperion. "Finally come out of hiding?" he taunted.

"Hiding is not where I have been, I have just been preoccupied with other matters." I responded.

"You may have defeated Kronos, but myself and Oceanus will be more than enough to defeat you." said Hyperion. He was smirking because he thought that the odds

were stacked in his favor.

"That is where you are wrong Hyperion. I was holding back and not using my powers, because if I used the powers of a child of Poseidon, it could've given me away." I

replied. His smirk faltered slightly like he could not tell if I was bluffing or not.

"I call your bluff." he said, then he laughed, but it was hollow, like he was worried he was wrong. I smirked, and raised my arms to the sky. By calling on the water

vapor in the air I condensed it into rain clouds. Then I caused a down pour to appear in seconds, in what used to be a clear and sunny day. Hyperion charged. I closed

my upraised hands into fists. Then I made a shoving motion towards Hyperion. The rain clouds condensed so only Hyperion and a five foot ring around him was getting

rained on. Then the rain turned to ice needles and struck Hyperion from all sides. He dropped to the ground, the needles were made out of salt water, with such a high

concentration of salt that it was poisonous.

"And then there was one." I said looking at Oceanus. He did not look eager to fight me, but he steeled up his nerves and charged. I sidestepped and swept his legs

out from under him. Then I drew riptide and stabbed him in the chest. He fell unconscious as well. I then repeated the incantation I used on Prometheus, and Krios. A

black light fell on them and their bodies disappeared. With there leaders gone all morale of the monsters fell and we slaughtered them with no casualties from the

soldiers, less then 20 casualties from the campers, and less then 15 casualties from the hunters. When the fighting was over the conch sounded three times, that

meant there will be a meeting. I transported to the big house because I did not feel like dealing with the all the campers along the way there. Nico appeared mere

seconds after me, through shadow travel. We both took our seats.

"So you looking forward to this meeting?" asked Nico.

"Not in the slightest." I replied. A minute later everybody else came bursting through the door.

"Percy Jackson, where have you been?" screamed/asked Annabeth.

"I don't feel like explaining this more than once so take a seat no doubt will the gods ask the same question." I said. Everybody sat. A minute later the gods appeared.

**Annabeth Pov**

Percy said to wait till the gods arrived, I could do that. Just they better arrive soon. A minute later they arrived. Poseidon had tears streaming down his face.

"Son, where have you been?" he asked, clearly overjoyed to have his favorite son back.

"Well if you must know, I was a far away from here as possible." he answered.

"Yes, we understand that, and we are truly sorry for the wrong doings we have done to you." Poseidon said. Percy started laughing as if they just shared some joke.

"That is rich, you think I want your apology, I don't give a damn if you are sorry or not." He said. After he said the word 'apology' his laugh turned into a glare.

"But son w-" Poseidon started but was cut off by Percy.

"I couldn't care less about your sorrows, and apologies, I am here to win you this war, then to leave and never return. Also I am certain I will never have to return

because when I defeated the three titans at the battle earlier, ask any camper, I said an incantation Chaos taught me and drew upon his power. To put it bluntly I

forced them to fade. Just as Pan entered the void all those years ago; they to died for the last time." he said, so that is what happened.

"Perseus what happened to you?" asked Zeus. "If I remember correctly your fatal flaw was personal loyalty, however you act as if you no longer care about your

friends."

"Oh you are right, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and I do care about my friends deeply." he said. I started to get a tiny hopeful fire, that the old Percy was still

somewhere in there. "However, only Thalia, Grover, and Nico remain my friends." he finished as he said that my hope was crushed like a bug.

"Son, what could have we possibly done to you to change you this much?" asked Poseidon.

"Well if you must know; you forgot about me. Truthfully I did not care about whether or not you treated me like a hero. What I wanted was friends, family. If you have

forgotten you treated me as if I vanished out of thin air. I only remained, because I still had Annabeth, however when that was torn from me, I decided to vanish. I had

very little to stay on earth for. Only Thalia, Grover, and Nico actually treated me like I existed. Three people actually remembered me. Do you understand. I once told

Briares that perhaps immortals fade not because others forget about them or give up on them, but because they give up on themselves, how misguided I was.

Because the only reason one would give up on themselves is if the entire world forgot about them, so indirectly I was wrong. Over the four hundred years I was gone,

I learned my mistake, I became a wanderer, I pursued my goals in solitude, so I could not lose anything. And for one hundred years, I lived a life with out friends,

family, or even emotions. It was not until Chaos offered me a new life that I turned back and became slightly more human. As time progressed I began to place trust in

my comrades. Why, because they earned it. But I was also ready to lose it all. If my life is torn from me just as it was before, I was prepared." when he finished his

rant we were all speechless. No one spoke for a solid ten minutes before Hermes spoke up.

"Wait, you said entered the void like Pan, do you know what it is like in the void, because I truly hope my son is getting what he deserves." Percy's gaze softened

slightly.

"Do not worry Hermes, I have entered the void myself with Chaos's permission. It is very much like the underworld, except there is no asphodel, only Elysium and

Punishment. Pan has been rewarded. However in my opinion the void is even better than the Isles of the Blessed. Each who is rewarded receives there own little

planet that is made entirely in there image. For Pan, he received a lush green planet, untouched by human civilization. All plants and animals, both extinct and alive are

there. Also all nature spirits when they die are reincarnated on his planet." answered Percy. Hermes face lit up and so did Grover's when they learned of Pan's fate.

"Now is there anything else you would like to ask before I go." said Percy glaring at all the residents in this room, except Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

**AN: Well what did you think. Please R&R it always helps to know what my readers think. **

**Also i have decided not to do one of my spin offs the one when they read the series, i just do not feel like doing it. So i will only do the hundred years.**


	13. Rematch

**I no own PJO**

**Omega Pov**

Well to say I am mad would be an understatement, hell to say I am furious would be an understatement. I am most mad at Kronos for removing my stupid hood. If he

had not done that I would still be Omega, not Percy Jackson. I'm kinda sad I killed him, because I want to tear off his head right now.

**Poseidon Pov**

I can't believe it, my favorite son, Percy, my pride and joy hates me. This is all my fault, that he hates me at least. I wish I could turn back time, and make it so this

never happened. Well what happened, happened I will just have to fix this. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, a mixture of tears of sadness and tears of

joy. I could also feel all the people looking at me, but could not care less.

"Are you O.K. brother?" asked Zeus.

"I'm fine, just a lot to take in, and I have a lot of work to do if I wish to mend the relationship between myself and my son." I replied. Zeus just nodded.

"Any other news?" asked Athena. No one said anything so we just flashed.

**Annabeth Pov**

Every one was shocked, except Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

"Why do you guys not seem surprised to find out that Omega was Percy?" I asked

"Well we were shocked, when Percy first told us after he arrived." said Thalia.

"Wait so you knew?" I asked.

"Of course." said Nico.

"Then why did you not tell us?" asked Travis.

"Percy asked us not to." answered Grover.

"Well did it ever cross your minds that we would want to know where Percy is?" I asked.

"Like Grover said, he asked us not to." said Nico.

"Well did he make you swear on the river of Styx." I asked.

"No" said Thalia.

"Then you could have told us." said Will Solace.

"Well if you must know he said and I quote 'I will not make you swear on the River of Styx because I trust you' so we decided not to **betray **his trust." said Nico putting

emphasis on the word betray.

"I wonder how the camp will take it, since Percy has returned, I mean he is the greatest hero, and we read his myth every year, he will be a living legend here." said

Connor.

"Well he will probably try to go unnoticed." reasoned Clarisse.

"Yeah, but he will have a lot of trouble with that, he is kind of hard to miss." said Travis.

"Well now that we know who he is, we can try to fix this, maybe we can even get him to stay." I said hopefully.

"Can't happen, Percy is a soldier, it would be abandonment if he stayed." said Grover

"Yeah and that would be in the highly unlikely chance he would even want to stay." said Nico. Well that just squashed all my hopes. We decided to leave the meeting

as it was. I went of to my cabin. On the way I saw Percy, I started to run towards him, but he saw me. He glared at me and his eyes changed. They used to be a

swirling sea green kinda like a vortex of green seawater. But they stopped spinning and glowed with that intenseness that I saw earlier. I looked into them and froze.

If Percy was the enemy he could just walk up at a leisure pace and stab me slowly and I would not be able to move. After a moment he turned around and walked

away. I could move again, but I was worried that I would never get Percy back, if he could just glare and make me freeze as if I was looking a drakon. This will be

harder than I originally thought.

**Omega Pov**

I was walking to the ship to get lunch when I saw Annabeth in my peripheral vision. I glared at her and she froze. I turned and continued to walk to the ship. I ate my

lunch quickly because I did not feel like talking to anybody. On my way out I ran into Xander.

"Hey brother, why did you have somebody dress up as you when we fought." he asked in a taunting voice.

"No one did, now move." I said

"Actually I want to fight again, because I know it was not you under the hood when we fought, you are nothing." he said in the same mocking voice. A crowd started

to gather. I could not back down without looking weak.

"Fine you want to lose again? You can" I said. Thirty minutes later the fight was ready to begin. I drew riptide and he drew tidal reaper. I put on my drakon glare as I

call it because it makes people freeze. He made the mistake of looking into my eyes and I could see him freeze.

"Well come on attack, or are you to scared?" I taunted. He continued to just stand there utterly frozen. "Well if you are to scared to attack this is a waste of my time." I

said. I started to walk towards him slowly, letting him just watch me in fear. I got within striking distance and raised riptide up against his throat.

"Well it looks like you lose." I said tauntingly. He continued to stand as still as a stone.

"Come on I want to see a fight." someone in the audience yelled; probably a child of Ares. I took a couple steps back and removed my glare. Xander regained his

movements. He charged at me and I parried. I then kicked him in the chest. I fell on his back, but jumped up quickly so he would not have a repeat of last time. He

charged again. His attacks were so easy to read, he was all offense and no defense. A dangerous strategy if you are fighting someone superior to you. I parried his

next strike and grabbed his face. I then coursed electricity through my left arm and into his body, he tensed up and I dropped him. I then lowered the tip of my sword

under his chin. Again I defeated him easily. You see since I have all the powers of all fish I can course electricity through my body like an eel. Also my touch can burn

like a jellyfish's. I capped riptide and walked away. Behind me I heard him get up and lunge at me. I spun around and he froze. The tip of his blade was about half a

foot from my chest. Another trick I know, I call it puppet master, by controlling the water in his body, about seventy percent, I can control his every movement, like a

puppet. He then floated up about twenty five feet in the air, I relinquished control and he fell to the ground. From the looks of it he broke three ribs, his left thigh, and

sprained his right wrist.

"You should probably bring him to the infirmary." I announced to the crowd, then I walked off.

**AN: well what did you think, another fight between Percy and Xander. anyway R&R**


	14. Another Meeting

**I no own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Percy just walked off. No matter how much I try to wrap my mind around it, I can't believe how powerful he has become, and how he is actually here. Gods, I can't

believe I cheated on him. I am hearing whispers from the crowd. "Wow, he is so strong." "Gods, he is so good looking." I just want him back. I walked out hoping I

could find him maybe sneak up on him and make him listen. I just have to think of a plan, and for the first time Athena does not have a plan. Maybe I could get Nico to

talk to him, or Thalia, or Grover. What ever I do finally do, I must make great haste.

**Omega Pov**

I just beat Xander again, next time if he challenges I will kill him, just to shut him up.

"Hey Percy!" I hear Nico shout.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" I asked.

"Just came to tell you that there is an emergency meeting in the council room." he said. Together Nico and I headed of to the big house. We were the last to arrive,

most looked confused however my father was very pale as was Zeus.

"I have called you to this council meeting for a very important reason. Atlas had just been released from bearing the weight of the sky, no doubt mother Rhea had

something to do with that." said Zeus. Everybody started murmuring about this or that. Then my father spoke up.

"Well since this council meeting has been called bearing bad news, I guess now would be the time to tell you that Typhon's prison is about to break and he will be

released within two days."

"That is not so bad, remember, Chaos promised to defeat Typhon for us." Pointed out Athena. Only a moment later did a black portal open in the middle of the room.

Out stepped Chaos.

"Hello my lord, for what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" asked John

"I have just come to inform you that I have decided against fighting Typhon for you." said Chaos.

**Annabeth Pov**

"I have just come to inform you that I have decided against fighting Typhon for you." said Chaos. He said this and outburst immediately followed.

"You said you would defeat him."

"Why not?"

"What are you scared?" The last one came from Xander. The only ones not protesting was John, Maria, and Percy. Percy even seemed to have an amused look on his

face.

"Well if you must know, I plan not to fight Typhon because I have realized that you have the means to defeat him without me." answered Chaos.

"Yes, but it would still be a difficult battle, and we can't afford anyone, if event turn out like they did last time Gaea will rise again and we will need every man for that

battle." said Zeus.

"Oh you do not think I am planning on having the Olympians fight him do you." said Chaos. Confused looks appeared on everybody's faces, except Percy, he just

looked even more amused. Then it dawned on me.

"You plan on having Percy fight Typhon, don't you?" I asked.

"Why of course." said Chaos.

"What?" shouted Poseidon "I will not allow my son to fight Typhon alone."

"Poseidon, you seem not to understand the true scope of your sons power. His strength rivals mine, defeating Typhon would not be to difficult of a task for him." said

Chaos.

**Omega Pov**

The looks on everybody's faces was priceless.

"Impossible, no demigod could possibly be that strong." bellowed Zeus.

"Unless, he was given a blessing like my hunters." said Artemis.

"Yes, but Artemis, you should no full well how blessings work. I can't just give them what ever power they want. I have double there strengths and halve there

weaknesses. Just like your hunters. Almost all of my soldiers are blesses." said Chaos.

"Who isn't, do they have to earn the blessing or something" asked Annabeth.

"No, Omega is the only one without a blessing." said Chaos. All the faces in the room were once again priceless.

'Why would you not bless him, his power would be so great if you did?" asked Leo Valdez.

"Because his power would exceed mine if I did. That much power would consume his body and he would die, the raw power built up in his body would explode outward

with so much force that it could destroy this entire galaxy ten times over." explained Chaos.

"Now enough questions, I will face Typhon when he escapes, is there anything else or can I leave." I said, with a slight edge of annoyance in my voice. I hoped this

would scare them into shutting up, so they would be worried if they bothered me.

"N-No no-not at all." said Dionysus, his voice quivering with fear. I got up and left.

**Annabeth Pov**

Percy just got up and left. The power he contains scares me more now than ever. I got up and left half a minute after he did. I was heading back to my cabin when one

of the younger campers, he looked about 6, came up to me.

"Percy is not gonna hurt us, is he?" asked the kid, Bobby from Hecate cabin I think. Ever since Percy left I have been the unofficial leader of camp. All the little kids come

to me or Chiron if there is a problem.

"No. why would you think that?" I asked.

"He is really scary." said the kid.

"Don't worry he is here to help us" I say. He looked satisfied and walked away. I continued on and passed a group of Aphrodite girls talking to each other.

"Do you think that Percy is really hot?" asked one of them.

"Totally." replied another

"Yeah, I wonder why Annabeth would cheat on him." said a third. I walked out of earshot feeling worse than ever.

**AN: well what did you think. Sorry it took forever to update, but i am currently failing history and my mom took away my computer while i was in the middle of typing this chapter i just got it back yesterday, but it was halloween and i did not feel like typing. Anyway sorry again for it being so long. R&R**


	15. Typhon

**I no own PJO**

**Nico Pov**

I can't believe it Percy is strong enough to take on Typhon. That is just incredible. I was walking back to Hades cabin and a thousand thought similar to these were

running through my head. Typhon will be free from his cage in two days and Percy will be there waiting for him. Right when I got back to my cabin a kid from Hermes

cabin ran in.

"Hey there will be another meeting right now get back to the big house." he said.

"What, one just finished, what could it possibly be about?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied then ran off. I cursed then shadow traveled to he big house. When everyone arrived Zeus announced.

"Lupa has asked to bring camp Jupiter here, because the camp is to close to Typhon's prison I just wanted to let you know that. Also Atlas attacked camp Jupiter, he

was defeated, so I told him to bring the body here so Chaos could make him fade. Meeting adjourned." Really that is it. Well regardless you see after the prophecy of

the seven they decided to keep the camps separate. We still know about each other, but have limited contact, only in times of crisis, so that no more wars will come

between us. I shadow traveled back to my cabin. And decided to take a nap. I woke up to the sound of the conch signaling dinner. I ate with my siblings and had an

uneventful night.

The next morning camp Jupiter arrived, I knew Hazel and Frank would want to see Percy, but he left in the middle of the night.

"Hey Nico, long time no see." said Hazel.

"Hey." I replied enthusiastically.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Frank.

"Take a wild guess." I replied.

"You won the lottery." said Hazel.

"Better." I replied.

"You won two lottery's." said Frank.

"Better." I replied.

"You have a girlfriend." guessed Hazel.

"Better." I replied

"Nico, just tell us or I will eat you." said Frank.

"Wow cannibal." I replied.

"Not if I am a tigers." said Frank.

"Fine, Percy showed up." I said. Both there faces lit up so bright, I thought I might go blind.

"Where is he?" asked Hazel.

"He left for a mission, we are all going to watch from an Iris message." I said. Then I went on to explain everything that has happened since Chaos arrived.

"Wow, Percy is really going to fight Typhon?" asked Frank. I nodded. We passed the time, it was slow but it eventually came the time when the war meeting was called

and Poseidon announced that Typhon escaped. Chiron made an Iris message and it showed Percy watching Typhon crawl out of his mountain prison. I he was standing

about ankle deep in the water on the coast. When Typhon finally emerged Percy raised his arms. The water behind him began to churn. It surrounded him and the

water to the shape of a human the size of Typhon. Percy was floating were the heart of the giant man would have been. He then drew riptide and in the watery hand

of formed a tornado. The tornado thn began to change shape and morphed into a blade made of pure winds. He then drew his shield and a shield of ice formed in the

other water hand. They stared each other down for a moment then Typhon charged. Typhon raised his big fist to smash Percy, but Percy cut it off with his wind blade.

Typhon took his other hand and tried to swat Percy, but that hand suffered the same fate. Percy then stabbed him in the chest and the tornado grew wider into a

gaping hole in Typhon's chest emerged. Then a black light consumed Typhon and when it disappeared Typhon was gone.

**Percy Pov**

Well defeating Typhon was easier than expected. Looking back on it, I am not surprised though. Typhon is used to fighting enemy's, such as the gods, who are the size

of bugs compared to him. Giving him a huge advantage. When he fights a foe of the same size, and if he uses the tactics he used to fight the gods, which was swatting

them like fly's, he has zero chance.

**AN: hey what did you think. Sorry it took so long to update, but apparently i am not supposed to use my computer for anyhting un-school related. So i can only update when my parents are not home. Anyway R&R**


	16. meeting

**I know own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Wow. Percy just defeated typhon. And he had absolutely no problem with it. The more I see Percy, the more different he seems than that happy go lucky seaweed

brain I love. It feels as if a gaping hole was opening in my chest. We just sat there motionless, not sure what to say or do, then Nico started clapping, followed by

Thalia and Grover, eventually everybody joined in.

**Percy Pov**

I vapor traveled back to my tent. Not sure if I felt like seeing all the people who watched my victory. Well might as well see them now, I thought. I walk out of my tent

and head for the big house. When I arrived the first thing I heard was a girls voice scream

"Percy!" I them and Hug/tackled by the source of the voice. When I look up I see Hazel holding on to me.

"Hello Hazel, long time no see." I say.

"Really Percy, you disappear for 400 years and that is what you say." she demanded.

"Well, I was kind of busy." I reply. She just rolled her eyes. Then Frank walked over.

"Well, Hazel already yelled at you so how bout we just skip to the hug." he says. We have a quick guy hug. I then shake hands with all my old friends from camp (but

there weren't that many.) I then proceed to glare at Octavian. He and Xander just happened to get along great.

"Wow Percy, I must say, you have become much stronger." said Jason.

"Yeah, well I have been a bit busy." I replied.

"C'mon Hazel, Frank we gotta catch up." I say. We spend the rest of the day talking about how the last four hundred years have been. When the day draws to a close

I go back to my tent. I wake up at 3 in the morning to the sound of the conch, stupid emergency meetings.

"Gaia has just fully awoken." announced Zeus.

"And this could not wait until morning because?" I asked irritated.

"Because she is mustering her armies and will most likely attack within a few days."

"Will she attack the old Olympus, or the new?" asked Nico.

"The new, we have temporarily cut all ties with Olympus in Greece, so that we would not have to defend it." replied Athena.

"Can we go now." I asked.

"Fine, just leave, I will update you if anything else happens." said Zeus.

"It better not be in the middle of the night." I snarled. Zeus glared, but did not say anything. I returned to bed and had an interesting dream. I saw my self standing in

pure darkness. However it did not seem like I was in space, like the last time. I then heard a voice, soothing and calm, but also commanding say "The returning hero.

How nice to see you again Perseus Jackson. I shall have my revenge upon you once and for all."

"Not going to happen. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bellow. My dream shifted and I saw Manhattan, it looked like it did during the second Titan war, except this time I

saw some of the giants roaming around the city. It looks like this is the battle to come. My dream shifts again. I am standing in a cavern I it reminds me of how Hazel

described the heart of the earth where she raised Alcyoneus. Except there was no exit. Then in the far wall Gaia's face appeared, she seemed to be speaking to

someone so I decided to listen.

"Are the preparations made?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother, we are prepared to attack Olympus, and strike against those retched gods in three days." said the voice. The being was small for a giant.

"Finally we shall have our revenge, they shall not even see the attack coming." they both laughed for a moment and a little bit of fire escaped the giants mouth.

"You are sure there are no spies." asked Gaia

"None at all, you can rest assured Mother." said the Giant.

"Good I would hate for there to be a problem." said Gaia I smiled and awoke. The meeting the next day came very quickly."Anything to announce?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, I believe Gaia is planning a surprise attack for three days from now." I said.

"How do you know this?" asked Athena.

"Last night I saw her speaking with one of her children, in a dream, and that was the plan. So I suggest we mobilize all troops to Olympus, now." I said.

"Why we have three days." asked Xander.

"Two reasons, one we will need time to prepare defense's and such. Two they may have sensed my presence and been feeding me false information. It may be

planned for sooner and we would not be prepared if we waited the three days." I reply. "Now I suggest that you shut up, because when you speak you lower the IQ

of everybody around you." I said and smirked.

**AN: well waht did you think sorry for taking so long but i can only update when i have time and my parents are not home.**


	17. Brewing Trouble

**Disclaimer I no own PJO or HoO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Right before the meeting ended a portal opened and out stepped Chaos.

"My lord, this is an unexpected surprise." said John. Chaos just smiled.

"Yes well I would like to have a private word with the gods, so you can all go, also Percy, I would to speak with you when I am done speaking with the gods. Meet me

in the council room on the ship in about ten minutes." said Chaos. Percy nodded and left. We all followed right after him.

**Poseidon Pov**

"What is so important?" asked Athena.

"I would just like to inform you that defeating the giants is something that you must do." said Chaos.

"So you will be leaving?" asked Hera

"No, my forces will help in the war, but the giants themselves you must defeat." said Chaos. "You see, the giants can only be truly defeated by a god and demigod

fighting together. Even if Percy was to kill one, it would only be defeated for, fifteen minutes at the most. So Percy will not battle the giants, for two reasons. One he

has practically fought this entire war for you. Two he would not be happy to fight by any of your sides"

"Is there anything else?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, when Gaia is defeated you will, need a replacement for her. How you do this I don't care, but find one or the world will crumble to dust. You will have twenty-four

hours after her defeat to find her a replacement." said Chaos

"Is there anything else?" asked Zeus again.

"No, now I must go meet Percy." said Chaos.

"Actually, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, but I know what you mean, so ask." said Chaos.

"You seem t think highly of my son, you trust him a lot, why have you come to trust him so much." I asked.

"If you wish to know, he has served me for the last three hundred years. In fact he is my first soldier. Four hundred years ago, as you know he appeared and did what

he did. After about one hundred years of watching him, it hit me that he could accomplish so much more if there were more of him. So I set out to form my army. He

was the first person I recruited. He has served me loyally for the past three hundred years. Even when I told him he was returning home, he did not object or hesitate.

His mother had done a remarkable job raising him." he said and disappeared.

"That she did." I muttered. Then I flashed out.

**Omega Pov**

I arrived at the ship about ten minutes later, so I still had about five minutes before Chaos arrived. The council room on the ship was the largest room. It had black

obsidian walls, with hundreds of small silver orbs imbedded in it. The only furniture in the room is a large black table with 11 seats around it. Chaos's seat was the

largest, it is pure black and radiates great power. My seat is average size and to his immediate left. The seat is black like Chaos's, but it is engraved with gold and

silver. The gold is in the shape of an omega, which adorns the back of the chair. The silver is displayed on the front in the shape of a sword. The rest of the chairs are

colorful, and displayed with images, chosen by the person whom sits there. When Chaos arrived he sat down while I remained standing.

"You may sit." he said. I sat down.

"My lord, if I may, why am I here?" I asked.

"Trouble has bee brewing on planet, Zukimowa. As you know the rebels just recently over threw the government, with our support, however a few imperialist have

mustered an army and are trying to take back the throne. I wish for you to go and help with the war efforts." said Chaos.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, just make it as fast as possible, I wish for your help here as well." said Chaos. I nodded then vapor traveled to planet Zukimowa.

**AN: well what did you think. Sorry for taking so long to update. Also i have not decided who will defeat what giant and when/how/with... and so on. Therefore o will ask if you could submit a quick summary for a battle with what God, Demigod will fight what giant and other details such as where (Bridge, park...) and any other info you wish to include**


	18. Zukimowa

**I no own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

I decided I want to talk to Thalia and/or Nico and/or Grover about Percy.

"Hey guys." I said

"What do you want?" asked Nico.

"I want to ask you something about Percy." I said.

"What?" asked Grover.

"Well, I was wondering what do you think are the odds off Percy ever liking me again." I asked.

"Slim to none." said Thalia. That is what I was afraid off.

"Well do you have any idea where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chaos is sending him of on another mission, where to I have no idea." said John. I just nodded.

**Percy Pov**

I arrived at planet Zukimowa. I ran to the nearest town, about a mile away, and checked the paper to see how the war was going, yada yada. I saw the general location

of both armies and unfortunately the new government, Society of New Tides, was having trouble bringing the forces back together. Since the revolution ended nobody

was in the mood for another war, except for what remained of the imperial army. I vapor traveled to as close to the new government building, as I could. I then went and

knocked on the front door. Just from looking at the executive building I could tell the war was going very badly for the S.o.N.T. For one there were no guards outside, I

could literally stroll right in. A man with a sword answered the door. Behind him was five other men all armed with various weapons.

"What do you want." He asked. He was a muscular man. He had many scars across his dark skin, and an angry look on his face. He probably thought I was the enemy.

You see the soldiers of Chaos help out all over the galaxy, but none of the planets knew that we actually answered to Chaos, many just thought we were fools doing

what we wanted, not what Chaos wanted. I got a new suit from Chaos so my face was hidden, but I am surprised he did not recognize me. Nobody, except Chaos, and

those on earth know my face, but my uniform is pretty recognizable and famous.

"I am here to help with the war efforts." I reply. His face softened slightly like brick rather than iron."If you want to help go enlist, don't come here." he said.

"I am here to help, not enlist, perhaps you don't recognize me, but my name is Omega." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why should I believe you." he asked.

"Like I said I am here to help. Chaos sent me because he helped the S.o.N.T. take control, and he wishes for you to keep control." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You answer to the one and only Chaos or some gibberish, well if you are here I might as well take you to the council, let them decide." he said. I

guess he is one of the ones who don't believe we actually answer to Chaos. I followed him down a long hallway. I am happy to see the inside is much more heavily

guarded than the outside. On both sides of the hallways stood guards with swords and above them on small perches were archers. The hallways was nice. It was marble

floored with white painted walls. Many paintings hung on display on the walls. Sky lights let light into the room. Each was about 8 by 8 and spaced apart about every ten

feet. After walking for a minute and a half we reach a large set of double doors, mahogany by the looks, engraved intricately with gold, silver, platinum, and inlaid with

rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and pearls. The doors opened quite loudly, which was quite possibly intended, so it would alert the council when someone

entered. The room was painted black. It had paintings similar to the hallway on the walls, and podiums displaying various busts and vases.

"Excuse me my lord." said The guard who answered the door. "But this man says he is here to help. He claims to be Omega, the famous assassin." The council looked at

me as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. There were five council members. The one in the middle sat in his chair on a platform about a foot and a half foot

higher than the others, so I guessed he was the head honcho. He had pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. The man who sat on his immediate left had had dark skin with

black hair and black eyes. The man who sat to his left was not human. He had blue skin and three eyes, each one was a different color. One was red, one was green, and

one was yellow. The one who sat to the right of the head guy also wasn't human. He had orange skin and no eyes, but he probably had some other kind of sensory

organ. The last guy was human with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair.

"What reason do we have to believe you?" asked the head guy

"I have no proof to give you, however you do not have much of a choice." I said.

"Why is that, are you threatening us?" asked the three eyed guy.

"No, but news travels fast, your armies do not want to fight, and you are not supplied well enough." I said.

"What makes you so sure of that." said the orange skinned guy.

"You do not even have guards outside off you executive building." I said. The head guy reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"It is called the Capital Building." he said. Clearly he had no retort to may statement and just wanted an excuse to yell at me.

"So will you accept my help, or not." I asked.

"Leave, we will summon you after we have discussed this." said The head guy.

**No Ones Pov**

"Well what do you want to do." asked the head guy, Azazick. (Pronounced Ay-zay-zik.)

"We need his help, assuming he is the Omega, that is." said the blue guy named, Shekka.

"I disagree. We can win without him." said the orange guy, Julcio.

"How about we skip the arguing and just go straight to a vote." said Azazick. It ended being three to two for Percy's help.

**AN: well another chapter done. What did you think. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also I recently read this totally awesome book (which is the first in the series) Michael Vey: The Prisoner of Cell 25. I would totally suggest reading it. Especially if you are a Max Ride fan.<strong>


	19. His arm

**Annabeth Pov**

Percy is out on a mission, doing who knows what. I miss the old him so much. I guess my best chance to talk to him would be during the war. I hope I can resurface that

old seaweed brain. I wish I could just hit reset, and start all over. The more I think of it more worried I am. He had a hundred alone for his bitterness to build up. It is

getting late so I decide to get to bed, and guess what; another Percy dream. I am starting to wonder whether I should be cursing the fates (or Morpheus or Aphrodite for

the matter, whoever keeps on giving me these dreams) or thanking them. I am glad because it gives me an idea as to what Percy has been up to in the last four hundred

years. I hate it though because it reminds me of the pain I sent Percy through. Any way the dream started like this.

**No Ones Pov (just for the dream)**

Percy was sitting on top of a large rock, about big enough to fit four or five people on top. The top of the rock where Percy was sitting was roughly about four feet off the

ground. His feet dangled of the edge. The rock was in the middle of a meadow. About a hundred feet to Percy's right was a steep hill about twenty five feet tall. To the

left was a dense forest. In front of him it was relatively flat. Behind him was the wall of solid rock, natural from the looks of it, about forty feet tall. It would have been a

nice place except for all the bloody bodies strewn across the floor. Up the side of the hill and on top of the cliff were large mounted crossbows. A few trees were on fire

and all the bodies were soldiers from two different sides, judging from the uniforms. Percy just sat there for a moment before he looked up into the forest.

"Who is there?" he asked in an even, emotionless voice. Out of the forest stepped four men. All wore black attire. Black boots, black tights, black tunics, with black hoods.

The only thing that wasn't black was there masks. The masks were white masquerade masks. The masks covered the entire face of the four men. One man had a bow

and arrows. Another had a spear. The third had a sword. The last carried a large axe.

"Hello, Percy. You ask who is there. Well you could say we are admirers of your work. Unfortunately we have to kill you. We will be handsomely rewarded for your death.

Also we are a bit disappointed to see you for the first time. You are far younger than we had imagined. You must be what 17?" replied the one with the spear. Percy

raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, I am 36." he replied.

"Impossible, you are a teen." exclaimed the one with the bow.

"It does not matter, you will be dead within half an hour." said Percy fiercely. He heard a 'twinge' as if an arrow was shot, apparently so did Percy because he tried to

dive of the rock, but was just to slow. A crossbow bolt appeared in his right shoulder. However he managed to avoid a mortal wound. He spun around quickly and saw a

man sitting on top of the cliff. Percy glared fiercely at the man. He then snapped his fingers and cracks appeared in the cliff. A moment later the cliff completely collapsed

burying the man. He spun back around and saw that the four original men had changed positions. The one with the sword stood in the same place as when he appeared,

but the other three moved. The one with the spear moved to the right about ten feet and moved forward about 8. The one with the axe did the same, but instead moved

to the left. The one with the bow backed up a bit and climbed a tree. Percy in response drew riptide. The man with the bow shot three arrows. Percy sidestepped two of

them and deflected the last with his blade. The three men with melee weapons charged, while the one with the bow continued to fire arrows at Percy. Percy pulled the

bolt out of his shoulder and charged to meet the man with the sword. He connected with the man and aimed a strike for the mans neck. Sword guy pulled his blade up in

time. Out of his periphery Percy saw the man with the spear. Spear dude lunged his spear at Percy's mid section forcing Percy to step away from sword guy. Percy took a

second to assess his opponents. But the second ended when he was forced to dodge two arrows. Ax man stepped forward and swung his weapon at Percy attempting

to cleave him in two. Luckily the weapon was slow moving. Percy just side stepped and stabbed the man who dropped dead. Three left. The dude with the spear charged

with sword guy right behind him. Spear dude swung his weapon low attempting to sweep Percy's legs out. Percy jumped over the shaft and stabbed at spear dude's

neck. However his attack was deflected by sword guy. They fought for a minute or so, neither side relenting. They both jumped back to catch a breather. Or at least the

other two did, Percy continued dodging or deflecting arrows. Finally Percy caught a break. Arrow man ran out of arrows. He dropped his bow and pulled out a knife. He

ran to the side of his comrades.

"Not bad kid." said the one with the sword. The one with the knife seemed to get impatient and charged, only to have a sword go through his stomach. This only left a

sword and a spear. All three stalked towards each other. The spear guy about a step directly in front of the sword guy. The guy with the spear lunged for Percy's chest,

which Percy blocked. Then the sword guy did something very unexpected. He decapitated his ally. He push aside his former comrade and lunged at Percy. Percy was so

surprised that he did not have time to block. Instead he tried to side step. He was not fast enough to dodge the blow entirely. The blade connected with his shoulder and

severed his right arm from his body entirely. Percy put on a glare that would rival Hades and sword guy froze.

"I could have killed you at the very beginning of this fight. However I wanted to fight you honorably. However a man who would kill his own comrade to get the upper

hand does not deserve this respect." Percy waved his hand and the man flew backwards and collided with a tree.

"What are you?" croaked the man. Percy walked up to him.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of none. I am your worst nightmare. I will change these worlds with my sword, that i swear, now burn in hell." **(AN: now for those of you who do not know. ****In the old days if you were a boy you were Name here then your fathers name here son. For example he would be Percy Poseidonson. But Percy hates his father ****so to him he does not have one, in his mind) **

**Annabeth Pov (remember it was only No ones Pov for the dream)**

I bolted upright in my bed. That is how Percy lot his arm. I thought. I may still love him, but he scares me now more than ever.


	20. War on teh Horizen

** I no own**

**Athena Pov**

It is two days before the invasion and we are starting to move the campers to mount Olympus. To minimize the damages Chaos has transported every mortal in and

around N.Y. to a black endless void. In there they will remain until the war is over, in a dream like state. Last time Perseus and Annabeth split up the campers by cabins.

This time since we have the luxury of planning ahead, we have split the soldiers and campers into divisions. The hunters, Apollo kids, and the sharp shooter division of

the soldiers will make up our range and distance support. They will be split up to send a squad to each tunnel and bridge. Similar with spears, swords, clubs trappers,

and magic support.

**Percy Pov**

"Hello, Omega, we have decided to accept your help in the up coming war." Said the head guy. "Our Intel show that the imperialists have made a base in the mountains

of Kalimalikka. We are currently sending our troops there, but it is a difficult base to breech. The facility is built into the mountains so it is impossible to attack from the

south and west. Also there a few volcanoes in the mountain range that have continuous lava spewing from then. Multiple rivers of lava make it impossible to attack the

fortress from the east and north east. Leaving a very small very easy to defend, passage way to the base. We want you to go to our forces which are situated 3

kilometers north of the entrance and aid in the attack." I nodded.

"Also, you will general Stein with you as proof that you are there to help us." said the Three eyed guy.

"Okay, who is Stein?" I asked.

"He is the man who met you at the front door." replied the orange man. I nodded. Stein entered the room.

"Omega, it is time to leave I have prepared a carriage, we will depart. We should arrive in about 4 hours." said Stein.

"I have a better idea." I replied. I walked towards him and extended my hand as if the shake. He clasped my hand then I vapor traveled to about a quarter mile from the

troops.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Stein

"Teleportation." I replied.

"Okay how did you do that?" he asked.

"I have my ways." I replied. We began walking towards the troops. It was a rocky desert like area. In the distance I could see the mountain range. When we reached the

troops Stein explained the situation.

"Okay, now how will we get to the base?" Asked one of the lieutenants.

"Leave that to me" I replied. Then I walked of towards the mountains with shouts of protests behind me. These shouts were stopped by Stein who said

"Let him. Lets found out if he is truly the famous assassin." I reached the entrance in about half an hour. I looked back and saw the troops about a quarter of a kilometer

behind me. The only entrance into the fortress was a deep canyon. I looked up and down he walls. Many caves lined the walls, most likely with traps, archers and other

things. The ground looked fairly soft which gave me the feeling that it was dug up, meaning pit fall, mines, tripwires, spikes, and who knows what else. I Walked into the

canyon feeling wary. For the first hundred feet or so nothing happened. Then if fell into a pit. I looked down and saw spikes situated at the bottom. Before I made contact

I vapor traveled back to the surface. I continued walking down the canyon dodging and avoiding this and that trap. Halfway there archers appeared and started shooting

at me. I used one of my favorite tricks, intangibility. It is like vapor travel in the sense that I turn into vapor, but I keep my shape and even the colors remain the same,

However if something tries to hit me it just passes through me. So I continued walking along and the arrows just passed right through me. After a minute the archers

seemed to realize this was not working so the stopped. Then the all just simultaneously dropped dead. I pretty much made all of there blood vessels explode. I made it

to the end and looked back. I saw all the troops walking through with caution incase I missed something.

**Annabeth Pov**

Day before the invasion and everything is prepped. All traps are set, all archers are in place, and all fighters are prepared. Now we just have to wait. In am covering

Lincoln tunnel with my squad. I am in the command ten when I receive a message from my mom.

"Annabeth come to Olympus as soon as possible." she said. I rushed to Olympus as fast as I could.

"I have called you all here today, because we need to issue a quest." said Zeus

"What we are in a war we do not have time for a quest." yelled Hermes.

"Ordinarily I would agree with you, but this is a quest to defeat Alcyoneus. He is back in Alaska and we must kill him." said Zeus. He turned toward Hazel and Frank.

"You two have experience fighting him so I am sending you two along with three other people of your choice on this quest." said my Mother. Xander shot up in his seat.

"I volunteer." he said instantly. Frank sighed.

"Whatever." he said. "We do not want to ask anybody because we don't want to put you on the spot, so any volunteers?" Jason and I both volunteered.

"Wait, don't you need a god, to battle a giant." asked Katie.

"Ordinarily yes, but Alcyoneus, is different. He is invincible in his home territory, but outside he can be defeated by just a god, or just a demigod. Kind of like a trade."

answered Hazel. **(Totally made that up, but it makes sense, especially because in S.o.N. there was no god but they still defeated him.)**

**AN: another update done. Sorry for taking so long, but my laptop was taken away again (50 homework average in Chem, which sucks to because my average was still like a ninety four) anyway tell me what you think. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Also on a completely unrelated note, Katie was the cabin counslor at the end of the Last olympian Right? Please give me a yes or no in your review. Because if it is yes then who the hell is Miranda Gardener, because at th end og the Lost Hero it says she is at the counslor meeting not Katie. <strong>


	21. The castle

**I no own PJO**

**Percy Pov**

After crossing the canyon, I started to think that this would be to easy. Now I know what you are thinking, why don't I just vapor travel in there and kill them all, or cause an

eruption, or something much easier. Truth be told that is really boring. I mean really how the hell am I supposed to pass an eternity just doing the equivalent of snapping my

fingers. Anyway past the canyon, look even more deadly (to a regular person, that is.) One river of lava was off to my left. Two my right was a cliff drop. Only a narrow strip of

land, more narrow than the canyon, could be used to span the gap. Also along that path, small streams of lava over flowed, making you watch your step. Also I could see a ton

of spider web like strings, no doubt trip wires for things like cross bows. I created a disk of ice and sent it flying, activating all the trip wires. Crossbow bolts flew across the land

bridge. After they stopped I continued across, watching for the next traps. Nothing came as I crossed. When I reached the end I looked back, the troops were still following me. I

continued forward the third level, for lack of a better word, was a lake. The lake had no boats on this side. Upon closer examination I saw sharks, piranhas, and land mines in the

water. I rolled my eyes. I then turned around and shouted.

"If you want to cross you need to come here." A minute later the troops were ten feet behind me.

"Well, what are you going to do?" One asked. I did not reply, instead I focused on the water, and pulled the same trick I did when Clarisse and I when after the Ares chariot,

which is making the water solid enough to walk on, but not ice. I took a step on, walked about ten feet then turned around. I looked at the soldiers and they just looked back.

"Well, come on, I have other business to attend to." I said, irritated. They stared at me dubiously. Then one took a tentative step onto the water. He walked for five feet very

carefully, then started walking at normal pace. The rest of the soldiers soon followed. We crossed the other side of the lake five minutes later. Finally we came up to a huge pair

of steel doors. I thought about for a moment then formed a mist in front of the door. I walked into the mist and appeared on the other side of the door. A minute later the

soldiers started showing up.

"Okay, I want to know what in Chaos's name is going on." asked one of the soldiers. "How can you walk on water and walk through solid objects, and teleport."

"I have my ways." I replied.

"Well if you have all of these powers why did you not just teleport us into this room, why trip all the traps." asked another soldier.

"Where is the fun in that?" I asked.

"What the hell, this is not supposed to be fun, this is war." yelled a third soldier.

"I am over four hundred years old, how the hell am I supposed to pass an eternity, just by snapping my fingers." I asked angrily. They all stared at me for a moment. Then one asked.

"How are you over four hundred years old."

"I don't fell like explaining my life story to you." I said, with an edge in my voice signaling that this conversation is over. We walked down the hallway and came to another set of

doors, this time wooden. When I opened them I saw troops, lots of them.

"I don't fell like dealing with this." I said to the troops, so I snapped my finger and a tornado appeared. It tossed all of the enemy troops around killing them almost instantly.

"Happy?" I asked the soldiers on my side. None of them dared to answer. Now that the enemy was dead I took a good look around at my surroundings. The hallway we just went

through was a passage through a large wall that surrounded the castle, by the looks of it. The area between the wall and castle was flat sandy area. We trudged along until we

got to the doors of the castle. When we entered, the chief of the troops called out

"Fan out, search every inch of this castle." I continued forward and started looking around I went from room to room, and was looking around. However the rooms did not seem

right, but I pushed it out of my mind and continued searching. An hour later I met up with the chief.

"Any luck?" I asked. He shook his head. Then a few soldiers appeared.

"Sir we checked every room, but found no sign of them." they said.

"How could that be possible?" asked the chief. I started thinking back to how the rooms were situated and a thought came to my head.

"Do you think it is possible…" I trailed off.

"Do I think what's possible asked the chief, but I ignored him and went into one of the rooms I searched. I drew riptide I slashed a hole in the wall large enough to walk through

and confirmed my previous suspicions.

"A secret passage way." I announced. The chief walked up to me and asked

"How did you know?"

"While I was checking the rooms I felt as if none of the rooms filled up the house, like the walls were two thick in between the rooms. So it just clicked now, this castle is full of

secret passage ways, there is probably a safe room somewhere within this castle." The soldiers continued to search the secret passage ways, they found the former leaders and

captured them. The men were soon after executed, and I returned back to earth.

**AN: sorry for taking so long to update, major writers block is my only excuse, but i got one up. Okay my goal is to have another chapter up by the end of spring break and maybe two if i get around to it. R&R**


	22. The train ride takes a dark turn

**I no own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

_Head north you shall to the land beyond the gods_

_Heart shall tell if you can beat the odds_

_Many dangers await you on your path_

_Beware the earth's mighty wrath_

_Fear the dream within ones head_

_For her lust may cause you dead_

Those words rang through my head as I prepared to go. We were leaving for the quest today. Unfortunately the gods can't just teleport us to Alaska, because the Fates won't

allow direct interference, unless the giants attack New York. So we left heading west with no real plans. We had enough water to last a couple days, about 500 dollars cash,

100 drachma's, some non perishable food, a map and other essentials.

"How are we getting to Alaska?" asked Jason. "Fly?"

"If you mean by plane it is to expensive I checked, from here to Alaska would cost 500 bucks each." replied Hazel.

"How about a train, we could take one to California then head north from there." I suggested.

"How do you plan to head north, to get to Canada we either need passports or to stow across." said Frank.

"I have an idea." said Hazel. We all looked at her. "remember last time Frank, Percy controlled the boat and sailed us north, all though we crossed the border with Arion, it

would be easier to sneak across by boat."

"Oh so you need my skills, of course though this quest would be doomed without me." said Xander cockily. "and by the way you'll notice it will be much easier to take on this

quest with me here, than my stupid brother." We all glared at him and I received venomous stares from Hazel and Frank.

"Whatever, lets go." We got a bus to bring us to the train station and boarded with no problems. We set out on the train, and I prayed to every god (on our side) that I could

think of that this would be an easy trip. However it did not seem the gods were on our side because minutes after I asked the train came to a screeching halt.

"All passengers are asked to please exit the train in an orderly fashion, we are having engine difficulties" said a voice over the intercom. We exited the train and waited with

the other passengers. The scenery was rural as if passing through the prairie, unfortunately I was not paying attention so I have no idea where we are.

"Any plans guys, no way this was an accident." said Jason. I knew he was right of course, and I am worried that we will need to think of idea fast. An old lady walked up

behind us.

"Hello, kids were are your parents." she asked. All of a sudden I had a flashback to the arch when Echidna asked where our parents are. I tensed and suddenly pulled up my

guards.

"We are heading cross country for a trip, my dad is in L.A. and he is meeting us there." I replied evenly, watching for any sudden movements.

"Okay." she replied and moved on.

"Annabeth, why are you so tense, afraid of an old lady?" Xander mocked. I glared at him. She came back over. "Oh, yes I have one more question for you kids."

"Yes, what is it that you want?" asked Xander innocently, but I knew he was mocking me.

"Yes, I was wondering if you really think you are up for it?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Xander confused.

Her smile contorted and became sadistic. "I mean facing Gaea of course." afterwards she transformed into a giant monster, one that was a female women on the top half and

a dragon for the bottom. Around her waste shapes of animals appeared. This was a monster I knew all to well.

"You were asking why I was so tense, that's because I am always prepared for this, of course I don't blame you for being ill prepared, this is your first quest after all newbie."

I said mockingly.

**Desperate need of monsters, please review leaving a monster that you want to appear, and please make it one that has not appeared in the original series, just leave a discription and what myth it appeared i thank you.**

**AN: sorry for taking forever to update major writers block. Also i will be moving soon, i nolonger live in my own house i am living with my cousin. I will b moving to NJ from NY where i will go through 11 and 12 grade. So fanfiction has kinda been the last thing on my mind cause i am to focused on this. However i do have some good news for you my loyal reader. After i move i will most likely have way to much free time on my hands and will hopefully be updating all the time. Again really sorry about the wait and the short chapter but i wanted to give you something please R&R**


	23. could not think of a good chapter name

**Disclaimer... i do not own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Xander glared at me, but I shrugged it off. I turned attention back to Kampe. She drew her scimitars and a green liquid dripped off of it, the

grass sizzled, and died where ever the poison landed.

"How many years has it been daughter of Athena?" she asked keeping her sadistic grin.

"You two met?" asked Jason.

"yeah." I replied "A while ago"

"However, you do not have that hundred hands one to save you this time." she mocked.

"We don't need some dumb monster to take you on, I would be more than enough myself." gloated Xander.

"Really, is that so godlings. You would be lucky to defeat me all together." she declared. We charged at her. I went left, Hazel went right Jason

took to the sky, and Frank followed as an eagle. Xander being the idiot he is charged straight for Kampe. She swung one scimitar at Xander,

but he rolled out of the way, she swung her second one horizontally, but duck under it. He then jumped up and went to stab her in the throat,

but she beat her massive wings pushing herself up in the air ten feet. Her tail then swung around and batted Xander out of the air. He flew back

about fifty feet and landed in a heap, trying desperately to stand up. Jason flew towards Kampe with Frank hot on his tail. Jason pulled out his

gladius and tried to stab Kampe in the chest, but she barrel rolled out of the way. She then turned to pursue Jason, but forgot about Frank, who

got right next to her then transformed into a bear and tackled her to the ground. He managed to swipe her once across the stomach before she

threw him off.

"Frank." Yelled Hazel in despair. I then threw on my Yankees hat and charged her. I kept on approaching from behind twenty feet, ten feet five

feet, almost there. Then out of nowhere she stiffened, to late I realized what was about to happen. She spun around and slashed her sword

directly at me, I narrowly rolled under it, but her tail swung at me like a club and knocked me aside. Hazel charged her. Jason landed next to

me.

"Any idea on how to beat her." He asked.

"One." I replied "But it is pretty risky, and we would need all of us, and how would we coordinate it without her attacking us, I mean you all

need to know what it is."

"I will distribute the roles, just tell me what it is." He assured me. So I told him my plan. It was a great plan, but would fail if one of us failed

our job. Once everybody knew there role we put the plan into action.

**Percy Pov**

I returned to earth and entered Olympus. I found chaos on the ship, which was now landed on Olympus.

" I returned my lord." I told him.

"Good, I take it your mission was a success then?" he inquired.

"Of course, when is it not" I asked.

"Do not let your ego get the best of you. One day you may face a foe to great for even you, as far as I know in this universe you are second

only to me, however when I created this dimension a lot of energy was left of. This raw energy has from time to time manifested itself into an

entity of considerable power. Also it has manifested itself into the hearts of living things, increasing their power thousands upon thousands of

times. If an immortal was to gain this power, we may be in deep trouble. I am warning you, so beware, as you earthlings say "there is a first

time for everything" you will not win every battle." He explained. I sighed, hating receiving his long speeches. Mainly because being the Creator

they usually have some meaning in my life, and I am not looking forward to a foe that attains a great power of Chaos. I left the ship and

headed for my tent. When I got there I got changed and laid down in bed, looking at the ceiling of my tent. Although it was not just a ceiling it

was a window into space. I could not pass through, but I could see any part of the universe that I want to. Watching the stars and the planets

made me think back to my days as an assassin who worked for no one but myself. All of those kills, all of the people I helped. But did I really

help them. One thing I have learned trough my many years of life is that the greatest strength lies within one's own heart and hands. However

I trained these people to pray for gods to save them. If there is another crisis and I can not help or there are larger problems, will they be able

to face it on there own. Through the space mirror as I like to call it, I saw a star explode, it was a brilliant display of colors. As far as I could tell

there were no inhabited planets nearby, but what if there were, this would just be another disaster that could not be prevented by my hands,

yet they would pray for a hero. The star collapsed and became a black hole, a power so great light could not even escape. I closed my eyes

exhausted both physically and mentally and fell into a dream I had not had in ages. Perhaps not since my first few nights after I became an

assassin four hundred years ago.

**AN: sorry for taking so long i have had severe writers block mixed with lazyness I will update again soon though the next chapter is almost done until then R&R**


	24. Battle with Kampe

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Pov**

The plan started as Frank and Xander glared at each other not liking their roles. Nonetheless Frank transformed into a giant eagle and Xander jumped on and

drew his sword. Together they charged Kampe, when they were within range Xander leaped of off Franks back and lunged at Kampe. She flapped her wings and

moved to the side. Her tail swung again to knock Xander out of the air, however Frank was prepared he transformed into an elephant and met Kampe's tail with

his trunk. He now had her undivided attention. She landed and swung her swords to cleave him in two or at least poison him, but he changed into a field mouse

and scampered away. As this was going on I put on my invisibility cap and snuck up behind her. I leapt up and with all my might slashed her wings with my

knife as many times as possible. Removing her ability to fly. Now that she was stuck on the ground Hazel focused on the earth and pulled Kampe down trapping

her feet and keeping her from moving. Then with all he had Jason summoned a lightning bolt and turned her to dust.

"Well, lets hope nothing more powerful than Kampe comes." said Hazel

"That is wishful thinking." said Jason.

"Now a quick question." said Xander "How are we supposed to find where Alcyoneus. I doubt he is in the same place."

"Well, last time we found a seer and he pointed us in the right direction." said Frank.

"Well that is great, how are we supposed to find one?" asked Xander

"Wait, I have an idea." blurted out Hazel. "I remember my dad complaining about it. He was angry about Gaea, smuggling out some souls from the under world,

and hiding them from Death. One of the names I remember him mentioning was Manto. I asked Nico about it and he said she was a seer. She inherited the gift

from her mother Tiresias. He was a seer and a priestess of Hera."

"'He' don't you mean she?" asked Xander.

"No it's a he." I said. "Long story, he was born and died a man, but lived a portion of his life as a women, had children and was a priestess of Hera in that time."

"K, did not need to know that. But how do we find Manto?" asked Xander.

"I have an idea. I remember seeing the name Manto on the wall in my Fathers temple, I don't remember the entire prophesy, but if we get to the legion HQ, we

might find a clue." said Jason.

"Great, so we need to get to camp Jupiter, decipher a prophesy, find a seer then fight Alcyoneus. And how do we know she will help us isn't she on Gaea's side."

moaned Xander.

"No, she was loyal to the gods and received Elysium, she is probably being forced to work for Gaea." said Hazel.

"Well lets head out." I announced.

"Hey Frank, can you give us a ride as an elephant I don't want to walk?" begged Hazel.

"Did I ever tell you I hate when you beg, okay, but just this once and only until dark. That is about 6 hours away." he said. She nodded. He transformed and we

hopped on. As dark was approaching we found a forest so we settled down and ate some of our provisions.

"you seem worried Annabeth." said Jason. "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about the prophecy.

_Head north you shall to the land beyond the gods_

_Heart shall tell if you can beat the odds_

_Many dangers await you on your path_

_Beware the earth's mighty wrath_

_Fear the dream within ones head_

_For her lust may cause you dead" _I replied

"Well, we have some time lets talk about it." suggested Frank. "The first two lines are fairly obvious. We must go to Alaska. And we may fail if we lose hope and

not give it 110%."

"Actually the entire prophecy is kinda obvious ." stated Xander. "We are in danger. Beware Gaea. She hopes to be reborn. She plans to destroy us. Easy."

"I know, but lines four and six sound almost like the same thing, and I have never heard of a redundant prophecy. Also many times lines have double

meanings." I said. "So just be wary, things may not be just as they seem.

**Third person Pov**

Meanwhile, as our heroes discuss the prophecy a shady figure looms nearby.

"Good, good. They are settling down. Alert our master, we must strike before morning light." he said to an unknown being nearby.

**AN: well i got another chapter up Please R&R**


	25. THE dream

**Disclaimer. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, i am not Rick Riodran**

**Percy Pov**

The dream started as always. I was in a narrow passage, not unlike the labyrinth, with to choices walk forward or backwards. Then from behind I heard footsteps.

"Hello" I yelled out to the person following me. There was no response. The footsteps started to become more rapid, so I guessed he was picking p speed. As he got

nearer a sense of dread washed over me, so I turned and ran. I kept running, but it sounded like he or she was gaining and catching up. Out of nowhere the narrow

tunnel widened. However the floor remained the same width, so it would be a free fall on either side of me. I continued till I hit a dead end so my only options were fall,

or face whatever it is behind me. My sense of dread kept on increasing as the being got closer and closer. Finally when it entered the room torches on the wall ten feet

away from the edge started to burn green, allowing me to see whatever it is that was following me. Once the being got close enough I saw it was me, but not me. It

looked overjoyed. Like I did in the pictures after we one the war. I looked at my image.

"Why, are you here?" I asked, as it stood still as a stone five feet away from me. I noticed it was actually frozen. I examined it taking every detail, until I looked in its,

my eyes. I was caught in a flash back. I was watching a third person view of me and Annabeth under the lake after the titan war. However I did not feel longing or happy

at this image, all I felt was pure rage, such rage that I have never once felt in my life before. I felt energy building up inside of me. I was ripped out of the flashback as

the ground below me began to shatter and I fell into the abyss below. I continued fall until out of nowhere I just stopped. Al I say every where I looked was white. I

walked around, but the scenery did not change at all. It remained this way for a while, then I noticed colors starting to slowly fade into my view. When everything around

me began to sharpen and everything was defined I was standing atop the ocean. Calm and not a cloud in the sky or even a gentle breeze. My faux self rose out of the

water. Behind it came every one I ever cared about. Mom, dad, Paul, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia,… Then out of nowhere they began to drop into the ocean and left my sight.

The only ones left were my Fake Self, mom, Paul, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Annabeth. My mom and Paul both floated up and vanished into the air. Nico, Thalia, Grover all

disappeared, Nico in a puff of black smoke, Grover green smoke, Thalia silver smoke. Those three waved good by before they leaved. All that left was Annabeth and Fake

Self. My Fake self's smile disappeared and so did he leaving me only face to face with Annabeth. She turned and walked away with giving me a second look. My dream

self was frozen as I watched all of this happen. Once Annabeth vanished from my sight the sea began to churn, the sky turned gray and massive storm clouds gather. I

unleashed all the rage contained in every fiber of my being as the sea and sky explode around me returning me back to the empty white plane. I woke up fro my dream

dripping with sweat. I was confused and angry. Angry because eof what the dream showed and confused cause I hadn't had that dream in like 4 century's. Before I could

give it anymore thought the siren blared, meaning the invasion had begun.

**AN: well what did you think. have been trying to have my chapters have more of a cliffhangerish (its a word, but don't look it up just trust me, and if you do look it up your dictionary is wrong) ending. So tell me what you think of them. Should the endings be more intense, less intense, the same, maybe have some end cliffy while others are simpler. R&R.- its the only way i can improve my story-**


	26. We have no time to ourselves

**I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

Jason woke me up for my watch a few hours before dawn. I waited in silence for something to happen, my paranoia getting a grip. I heard a twig snap off to my left

and sprang up. I drew my knife and waited. Out of nowhere knife like projectiles came flying at me.

"Guys, wake up, we have company." every one jumped up and drew their weapons. The monster entered the clearing, but I already had a guess as to what it was.

"Hello, my dear it has been a while hasn't it." he said. I glared at him.

"Quit, the small talk, you nearly killed me last time I saw you." I yelled. "Because of you, I still have this." pointing my hair, the grey streak that is.

"Well, that is not my fault, your precious Luke tricked you if I remember correctly, all I did was jump of a cliff and bring you to him." he smiled sadistically. Before I

had time to react I heard a noise behind me and turned around. What I saw was Lamia, a vampiric demon which preyed on children. And behind her was a dragon I

had never seen before. It was twelve feet, with razor sharp claw and had smoke seeping out of its nostrils.

"Yes, we came to play as well, my pet here, Cychreides, and I are here to kill you."

"When you say pet are you referring to the dragon or the manticore." asked Xander. To respond to that the manticore sent a volley of spikes at Xander, who rolled

out of the way. Lamia lifted her 5 foot sword and swung at Jason. He met the swing with his gladius. The dragon took this as an opportunity to go wild. Frank

transformed into an elephant to battle the dragon and Hazel went to his aid. I took a minute to assess the situation trying to find a way out of this way, but I was

drawing a blank. I saw no way to escape the manticore, Lamia, and a dragon. We could fight, but we would be lucky to win. Hazel and Frank are just barely holding of

the dragon. Xander and the manticore were somewhat even. Lamia was out matching Jason, so I ran to his side.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, the only one I have is fight and hope for the best." I replied. Together the two of us were able to hold off Lamia, but we were unable to take an

advantage. After a couple minutes all five of us were pushed together and were surrounded. Frank was cut badly, Hazel was burned, Xander was poisoned, me and

Jason were not much better.

"Is this the best you immortal demigods have." Lamia taunted.

"New idea, Jason summon the biggest bolt you can, target the dragon." I said. He nodded and the ground in front of us exploded.

"Guys, run, grab as much as you can and run!" I shouted. We all bolted, we did not stop until we were all collapsed on the ground and hoped that the monsters would

not be able to follow, at least for the moment.

"Okay we need to find a new way to move. If we stay in one place to long we will never escape." I announced in my best strategy voice.

"Does anybody even know where we are." asked Hazel. I looked up to the night sky and located ursa major. I estimated the angle it was from the horizon.

"We are at about 40 degrees latitude." I announced.

"Okay, how does that help?" asked Xander.

"It is better than knowing nothing." I retorted.

"Well I guess we should just head west until we find something." said Jason. "Camp Jupiter is at 37.7750° N, so we need to head west by south west." We trudged

along until we found a city.

"Lets get some food, I starved." said Hazel. We all agreed and found a burger joint. We sat down ordered and had an uneventful meal. I found a map and saw we

were in some small town in Iowa. After we ate we explored town and found a taxi service, we hade enough money to make it to the Colorado-Utah border. We paid

and all got in. This cab was not a sedan, but a mini-van painted yellow with the section between the driver and the passengers closed off except for a small window

which could be rolled up. We sped along the highway and I was wishing for my lotus hotel and casino card, with that we could finance anything. I kinda wish I did not

give it to that taxi driver all of those years ago. Now I know what you are thinking isn't it like four hundred years in the future? How come we don't have like flying

cars? The answer is about three hundred and fifty years ago a huge war engulfed the planet it was called world war III, as you have probably guessed. This war

lasted 150 years, all progress stood still, and nearly drove mankind back to the caves. The war finally ended when the U.S.A. formed an alliance with Britain,

Germany, Canada, Mexico, Portugal and Spain. They worked together to quickly nock out the opposing forces and try to minimize casualties. When the war was finally

over a huge depression struck the planet and progress stood still, just as it did during the war. The depression lasted another 50 years. When it finally ended one

hundred years ago, mankind had actually become an endangered species. The global population fell below ten million. The next fifty years were spent trying to

rebound the population and again all progress stood still. At the end of the fifty years the population reached nearly 600 million and people restarted scientific study.

But it was closely regulated so a war like that would never happen again. That war not only affected the people but also the land. Nearly all of Africa became and still

is a radioactive wasteland. Asia and South America were no better. The eastern half of Europe and the south east coast of the U.S.A remained un radio active but

were riddled with trenches, pits chasms and wreckage. Mexico, and Canada managed to remain fairly untouched and western Europe was livable. The U.S.A (with the

exception of the south east) managed to remain untouched and keep invaders away. So there you have it. That is why in four hundred years very little progress has

occurred. Anyway we were cruising along the highway with little interference. That is until the car flipped over.

**AN: well what do you think. Also i have made a list of the giants that are the opposite of each olympian i do not feel like explaining how but i just want to say if the Mark of Athena comes out and my giants dont match Rick riordans i dont want a thousand reviews complaining about it R&R**


	27. Battle on the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Percy Pov**

All of the campers, hunters, gods and soldiers got into battle position. I returned to the throne room along with John and saw the Olympians discussing strategy. In

the center of the throne room stood a holographic 3D replica of the city that actually showed the forces at battle. Now I know what you are thinking, why are the gods

not fighting. To answer the fates decreed that unless another immortal appeared (i.e. Giant or Gaea) the gods may not partake in battle.

"We need to sink the tunnels and destroy the bridges then we can get the river spirits to protect the waters and keep away boats, and the wind spirits to knock any

air travel. That would minimize the forces getting through." yelled Athena.

"Yeah, and were the fun is that?" shouted back Ares.

"War is not supposed to be fun." replied Athena.

"Well aren't we supposed to keep the damage to the city at a minimum?" asked Dionysus

"Yeah and keeping out as many forces as possible is the best way to do it." yelled Athena exasperated.

"Please Gaea wound find a way to get her troops in, all it would do is add to the damage." said Poseidon.

"I agree." said Apollo.

"As do I" said Artemis.

"Fine, then what do you propose?" asked Athena.

"Keep with the plan, defend all of the entrances. As long as we keep them open Gaea would be tempted to use them." said Artemis.

"Well, it appears that the Williamsburg Bridge will need reinforcements. That appears to be where the majority of monsters are. Nearly two thousand are there we

only have about 400 fighters there. The Manhattan bridge has been fairly quiet so send half off our forces from there to the Williamsburg Bridge."

"No." I announced

"Percy when did you get here?" asked my Father.

"Five minutes ago, I will go to the Williamsburg bridge myself. Contact the Manhattan bridge. Tell them to be on high alert. If that has been the quietest, than it can

be assumed that Williamsburg bridge is a diversion to lower guard on other bridges and tunnels, meaning another one is about to be attacked when we panic and

send forces to the Williamsburg, use all resources before you decide to center our forces around one bridge." I told them.

"And what makes you such a military strategist?" asked Athena, with a slight mocking tone. I turned around.

"I have already defended Manhattan once." and with that I teleported to the Williamsburg bridge.

**Poseidon Pov**

"You know he is right." I decided. "It would be most logical for that to be the case would you not agree."

"Great if both of you think that than it definitely is wrong." mocked Athena.

"Don't say that, he has defended Manhattan and led our forces here once, he probably knows what is best." said Apollo.

"Yes, a diversion is definitely what father would do. Gaea would probably do the same." said Zeus.

"Well, you are the king. So if you think it is what must be done than I will follow." Athena replied.

**Percy Pov **

I appeared at Williamsburg Bridge and found Thalia leading the long range division sent here. She ran over to me.

"Hey, we were about to make a steady retreat, destroy as much as possible, and wait for reinforcements." she told me.

"No, we will take back control of this bridge." I said.

"How?" asked Thalia. "There are over two thousand enemies in sight and every one we kill another just takes its place."

"Here is the plan. I will charge in to the monsters sword and shield ready. Have the archers rain arrows down wherever I am not. Have half of the ground troops

charge in behind me and the other half defend the long range division. The goal is for the ground fighters to destroy the beat of the enemies and the arrows will cause

to much panic for the monsters to rally into a unit." I explained

"You sure about this." asked Thalia.

"Unless you want to give up the bridge." I replied then turned and charged to met the monsters. I drew riptide and my shield and began to tear through monsters. I

no longer thought; just let my body react to my surroundings. Slice, stab, duck, block, side step, stab, jump, flip, slice… you get the idea. My sword became no longer

a sharpened piece of medal, but a force of nature itself. Where it cut monster dust soon appeared. However I noticed Thalia was having trouble getting the attention

of the troops behind me. They were to caught up in panic mode to even notice that most of the monsters had backed off to turn their attention to me. I could see the

rage building in Thalia's eyes, they seemed to glow a deep blue and out of nowhere a huge thunderbolt appeared only moments after a deafening roar of thunder

followed. Now she had gained the undivided attention of the gods forces. She relayed my orders and the troops began to notice me fighting of hundreds of monsters

on my own. I could see their spirits brighten and now hope flicker throughout the forces. To further embolden them I formed a hurricane around me just as I did

against Hyperion in the first battle of Manhattan. My strikes increased in pace and I tore through monsters with everything I had, but alone I was only delaying the

overrun of the bridge.

"Troops, we will not lose this bridge." Thalia shouted. As a unit my allies followed the order. Soon after we had the monsters on the run. In fact I had to stop our

advance, lest we would overextend ourselves.

**AN: Well what did you think. Please R&R**


	28. snake queen

**I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth Pov**

The car skidded across the road for ten or so feet before stopping. I got out and the rest got out soon after. The driver got out and started screaming more profanity

than I thought possible. That is until the earth born showed up. He ran off yelling something about a rampaging herd of buffalo. I look back towards the road and saw

the reason we flip, all though it s kinda obvious, Gaea made a ramp on the road. We went into full battle mode and did what we could to fight them off. Luckily they

were not to bright and we were able to turn them all to mud.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Xander.

"No, but I can find out." I replied. I crawled into the car and found a map. "It looks like we are in mid Colorado. We still have a while to go before we get to San

Francisco." we started a our trek down the highway and walked for four hours.

"This will take forever by foot. Can't we like hitchhike?" Moaned Xander.

"No, our lives are dangerous enough with just monsters, we do not need potential murderers after us also. However I saw a sign a mile back for a town, an exit to it

about five miles from it, so only four miles left. Hopefully we can grab a train." said Hazel. When we finally got to town we found a small train station and bought

tickets and boarded the train. We were waiting for the trains departure patiently, until we heard over the loud speakers,

"_Please exit the train in an orderly fashion, it would appear a women has entered the station wielding a gun, she also has with here a rabid dog and a very large _

_snake." _That is all it took and the train was cleared in five seconds flat.

"How much you wanna bet Lamia is back." said Jason. I Stood up and motioned for everyone to follow me. We headed forward to the front car of the train. I pulled

out my knife and started to disconnect from the rest of the train.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" asked Jason.

"Saving our asses, now figure out how to get this train moving look for an instruction manual or something. While the rummaged through the compartments I got

back to work, that is until I saw Lamia two cars back.

"Guys we got a problem, she is back." I yelled. Just then a bolt of lightning hit the car Lamia was in. She did not get destroyed, however she was slowed down

enough to buy us time. While she was busy clawing her way out of the fiery heap of twisted metal, I cut the last support and Jason found a manual. Frank served as

the translator, since the rest of us had dyslexia, and we started chugging along away from Lamia.

"So we hijacked a train?" asked Hazel sounding slightly shocked.

**Nico Pov**

I was charged with covering Manhattan bridge, it was quite, some might say too quite. Everyone else seemed to relax and not care, I tried to get them to focus, but

they seemed more into their card games and such. I knew if we were suddenly attacked we would be in deep shit. Every time I told people to be more alert they

would listen as I left, but I would come back five minutes later and they would be slacking off, just like they were before, so I gave up on them. I returned to my

post, and decided to get a better vantage point shadow traveled to the top of a near by building. From there I saw hundreds of monsters marching towards us from

the opposite side of the bridge. I shadow traveled down to the bridge and sounded the alarm, and made an announcement.

"Monsters on the opposite side of the bridge, E.T. A. 3 minutes." Then I got prepared for hell.

**AN: Hello everbody, sorry for not updating sooner i had just got my internet back after three weeks. It was dreadful to say the least, but now i can update for you. Please R&R**


	29. Misnamed 28, actual snake queen

**I dont own PJO**

**Percy Pov**

After the fight on the Williamsburg Bridge, you can assume I would get a well deserved break, maybe a quick nap, some food or a drink to cool me down. Well if

that's what you thought you were dead wrong. Soon after the events on the Williamsburg bridge, like not even enough time for me to tell Thalia she did a good job

rallying the troops, I got a distress call to go to the Manhattan Bridge, where Nico was stationed. Apparently there was a huge swarm of monsters as well as a giant

there, the Giant was identified as Mimon, the a Ares opposite. I arrived at the Manhattan bridge around the same time Artemis did, she was sent here as the immortal

as you have probably guessed. She relayed the instructions from the gods as to what to do and why she was chosen. The reason is because instead of just sending

the god the giant was opposite of, they would try to deploy some form of strategy. Mimon had red skin on his top half and his lower half was dark green, he almost

looked Christmassy. His hair was braided with weapons similarly to Porphyrion and was the color of lint. The Ares opposite was hot-blooded, and obviously relied on

brute strength, so he led a charge out in the open. Artemis's job was to rain arrows down on him, slow him down as well as act as the god in the combo. Any arrow

that hits shortly before or after a demigod can hit a fatal blow will create the link necessary to defeat him. Of course the blow must be a deadly one if it was a light

cut to the thigh at the same time an arrow hit his forearm it would do nothing. I was more focused on the monsters as opposed to the giant since it was the campers

or hunters job to take on the giants. I charge the monsters while Artemis started her assault on Mimon. I drew my sword and shield and tore through monsters for all

it was worth. I faced the usual monsters, dracaenae, hell hounds, earthborn, grain spirits, lastrogonians, etc… that is until I reached the dracaenae queen. Queen

Sess stood before me ten feet away. I charged her planning to make short work of her, but she managed me strike, then countered catching me off guard. I raised

me shield with ore than enough time I was just surprised at the level of skill she had. In the second titan war Chiron killed her with a single arrow. Then I noticed

something weird about her. Her eye glowed with a brownish greenish hue that instantly made me think of the earth. Also on her forehead was a glowing symbol. It

was a circle with a line going vertically through the center. From the center tow horizontal lines went out one to the left and one to the right. The each stopped

halfway between the edge of the circle and the center of the circle. The symbol glowed the same way her eyes did.

"Perseus Jackson, I will not be as easy to defeat as you may think. Mother earth has blessed me and given me new power. My reflexes and swordsmanship are far

greater than that of a titans. Beating Kronos will have seemed like child's play after I defeat you." she boasted.

"Well, I was not using my full skill when I had originally versed him, and you will learn soon enough just how good I am." I replied. The modifications I made on

riptide are not just for looks, I have developed my own sword style as well as improved on some moves I learned on earth. **(I would just like to point out that I **

**know nothing about swordsmanship and everything that appears on the screen will have no backing. It is all B.S. that just fits into my story, so **

**please no reviews saying, "what you said about the disarming technique is wrong, this is how it really is blah blah blah." thank you.) **The longer blade

gives me a better reach and the fact that I made it thinner increases it speed. It is easier to work into people grips and connect with vital points on the sword that

allow some of my techniques. Also it has turned black because it is no longer just celestial bronze, it has been tempered a different way to create an alloy known as

Chaotic Platinum. It is tempered with a special metal made up of Chaos's essence. This metal is so special in fact, Chaos does not know how to create it. It can only

be found on one small planet made up almost entirely out of volcanoes. A special species of mystic beings, known as Meravulcoaist's, lived there. Their body's were

unaffected by heat so the could live anywhere on the planet, today only one is left, they started dieing of from mysterious causes. The only habitable places are the

north and south poles, unless you were a Meravulcoaist. These mystics were renowned forge workers, using the metal to create incredible pieces of work. The last

living mystic changed my sword to how it is today. Anyway, back to the fight at hand. First I decided to use one of my self-created moves (or combos/series of strikes

whatever you prefer.) that I have not named. I lunged strait for Sess's chest and she rose her blade to parry my strike. However expecting that my strike actually

altered its course heading for her shoulder instead of her as her blade followed my strike to prevent it from piercing her shoulder I slammed my shield into her hand

allowing my strike to connect. This trick works so that the sudden change in direction of my strike catches my opponents full attention. Then I bring my in to knock

away her hand and continue my strike undeterred. The blade connected with her shoulder blade and I stepped back expecting her to explode to dust, however she did

not her arm healed in seconds and she smiled at me.

"Not only my reflex's and my swordplay improved. My healing and resistance to damage did as well. You will have to do better than that." she gloated. I just smirked.

**Well what did you think r and r**


	30. I was right ha ha ha (also sea sword)

**I do not own PjO**

**Annabeth Pov**

The train rolled down the tracks heading west at what I estimated to be 80 miles an hour. Right before we rolled out I told Jason to rain down a couple more bolts and

destroy the rest of the trains. Then I wove the mist over that area extra thick so the mortals would think that our section of the train was among the rest of the heap

of metal. We had been riding along for 7 hours now and I have had no problems, but that does not put me at ease. An eighth hour rolled by before we had any

problems, the train ran out of gas and stopped somewhere in a prairie like setting.

"Where are we." asked Xander.

"I've done the math we are about 200 miles away from San Francisco." I announced. Every one groaned we had come so far, but still had so far to go.

**Percy Pov**

Sess may have proved more difficult than I imagined, but I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. We slashed and fought as I looked for a weak spot. Once I even

disarmed her, but she summoned a new sword instantly. I tried to make her exploded by killing her from the inside, but it appeared that she had zero percent water

running through her veins. SO I decided to use my most powerful slash.

**Megan Vesi Pov (O.C. Daughter of Poseidon)**

I just slashed through a hell hound and looked over to see my older brother, still can't believe I am fighting along side my hero, caught in a battle with Queen Sess.

At first I consider helping him, but decided I would only get I the way. I watch him for a minute and see him put his shield away. He gripped his sword with a two

handed grip. The moment his second hand made contact with the sword I felt the power of the ocean radiation off of his blade. He jumped up and slices over head at

Queen Sess. She raised her blade to block, but something happened that I did not expect and judging from the look on her face neither did she. Percy cut clean

through her blade, as if it was warm butter, then before she could blink, he cut her in half and she exploded into dust. I felt the power of the ocean retreat from

Percy's blade and he drew his shield. Then he resumed tearing through monsters. I turned my head back to the battle and noticed Mimon fairly close to me. Under

most circumstances I would have turned and bolted, but just watching Percy gave me new vigor. I realized that I have to face him, not just fight lesser monsters I

want to be somebody in this war, Percy would not have risen to fame if he sat on the side lines, and neither will I. I charge Mimon allowing my instincts to take over.

He swung his giant battle axe over head and tried to crush me, but I rolled out of the way. I dove between his legs and slashed his left calf. He howled in pain, and

turned to face me. The wound did not do much, in fact all it did was anger him. However I had managed to get his undivided attention. I looked up and made eye

contact with Artemis. Somehow I knew exactly what she wanted to do. She put her bow away and unsheathed two long hunting knives. She charged up behind him,

and charged forward. He let me approach, twenty feet, ten feet, what he did not know was by that time Artemis was only seven feet away. She leapt forward and

drove both of her hunting knives into his back. He howled in pain. I took the opportunity, I jumped up on the hood of a car in front of him and vaulted off of it, I

drove my sword strait into his heart only seconds after Artemis made contact. He melted into clay. Upon realizing their leader was dead the monster lost all spirit and

were easily wiped out. After the battle Artemis approached me.

"You fight well." she said. "Your fighting spirit and sense of duty remind me very much so of your brother's" she gestured to Percy "How would you like to join the

hunters?" she asked.

"I am honored that you would ask, but my place here is at camp." I replied. She just nodded. "By the way is it perhaps, Percy has actually gotten you to like him?" I

asked.

"Not like exactly, but he has gained my respect." she replied. I headed back to Olympus to get some rest. Upon arriving there I saw Percy heading towards the throne

room. At first I thought he was going to speak with the gods, but before he entered he turned and made a right heading to a place I do not know off. I decided to

follow him, planning on asking him for some pointers in sword play, and how to use my powers, I especially wanted an explanation on how he did that thing with his

sword. I want some tips so I can remove that ass, Xander from his position as counselor. I followed him until he reached a small pond. Instead of stopping or turning

he continued to walk across the top of the pond. I decided to follow, but seeing as I have never tried walking on water before I took a tentative step onto the water

after taking a few steps I started to feel comfortable. Then out of nowhere the pond froze and Percy stopped dead in his tracks. I tried to step back, but my feet were

stuck to the ice. Percy turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why you are following me?" he inquired.

"Well… uhm… uh." I cleverly said, note the sarcasm, as I tried to free my legs. He waved his hands and my legs were free. "Can I get straight to the point?" I asked

trying not to offend him. It is weird that I am handling talking to him how I should talk to a god. Note the should because I am quite defiant, when speaking with the

gods.

"Sure, lil' sis." He replied jokingly, which help calm my nerves.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers, and tips to help my training." I pleaded

"You seem overly eager to learn, can I know why you want this so bad." he asked.

"Well, after you left Xander took over as cabin councilor, he is an ass. He never trains us. Our training sessions are really him just beating us up. He is afraid that

someone will challenge him and take his immortality. This may sound kinda weird, but I have read your story at least ten times for each book. Trying to absorb info

on fighting, but with out a trainer or that fight or flight experience you faced so many times we have hardly learned anything." I explained honestly.

"Xander is an ass." he agreed whole-heartedly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then wave his hand and in his palm formed a chunk of ice. It was disk shaped

about the size of a game cube game. He then muttered into it in rapid Greek for a few minutes then handed it to me. I stared at it then asked.

"What is it?"

"It is what you asked for. All of my knowledge is contained on that disk." he explained.

"How do I use it?" I asked.

"Well, you can't use it until you make a couple of promises to me, and might I add you must swear on the river Styx to all of them." he said. I nodded prepared to

make any promise for this info. "First, you will do every thing within your power from letting Xander learn about that disk. Second, everything you learn on that disk

you will teach to your siblings when you become councilor. Third, before you show anyone this disk you will make them swear not to tell Xander. Four, you will not

become and ego maniac, tyrannical ruler like Xander. Five, you will treat all kids fair and any that wish to challenge you for councilor can. Six, you will pace that disk

down from councilor to councilor. Seven, since this disk requires an oath on the river of Styx you will inform any one about the requirements to use the disk." He

finished. "Oh, and a bit of info, do not challenge Xander until after the war. He is the kind of person that would see to it that you do not survive this war even if all

you do is challenge him and lose."

"I swear to your terms." I replied. "Now, how do I use it." and he explained it to me, in depth how to use the disk.

**AN: well what did you think, sorry i took so long to update i have been swamped with hw, and for any body who had been reading this story since i first made it may recall when my mom took away my computer because i was failing A.P. so i would like to avoid that. **

**Also Ha Ha Ha Ha i was right in chapter, in chapter 20 i said that they could kill alcyonous because he was only immortal in alaska, but when i daid that i got a ton of reviews saying, no it was thantos, or arion or franks powers, but any one who read Mark of athena would know that frank said exactly what i said on how they killed alcyonous so ha i was right**

**Also for any one who did read the Mark of Athena, the ending was rediculous i can even begin to tell you how psyched i am for the next book even though it comes out a year from now **


	31. Too lazy to think of a Chapter Name

**Disclaimer:i no own PJO**

**Percy Pov**

"Wait, there is one more thing I want to ask." shouted Megan. "How did you do that thing with your sword. When you cut through Sess's sword?" I smiled. That is one

of my favorite moves. I coat my blade with a thin layer of water and solidify it. I can make it so sharp it can nearly split atoms, and with it I can cut through anything,

even drakon skin. However it is quite difficult and takes incredible focus. I could have told her all of this, but instead I replied.

"It is on the disk." She looked crestfallen. Then something crossed my mind. "Two other things I would like you to know. One is that although that disk contains all

the knowledge I have compiled in my four hundred years of life, it does not contain every sword technique ever made or that will be made, nor every ability a child of

Poseidon has, I want you to swear to me that you will put new techniques that you come up with on your own on that disk think of it as a book with blank pages. In

fact I want you to swear to me on Styx that you will."

"I swear to that term." said Megan.

"And second is that if you can justify it as an ability a child of Poseidon could possibly possess than odds are it is possible." I told her. This is something I taught

myself. One thing I learned is that my father is not the god of earthquakes, but the god of tremors in general. I can create an 'earthquake' within any medium, earth,

water, air, a human/monster body, plastic, metal… and I can shatter it. I turned away from Megan and headed back across the water to my previously decided

destination. When I stepped off the ice I changed it back to water, and heard the splash of Megan falling through, clearly unprepared to make herself walk on water. I

heard her swimming back to shore an laughed slightly to myself.

**Annabeth Pov**

"Great, how the hell are we supposed to travel two hundred miles while we are in the middle of nowhere." Moaned Xander.

"I did the math in my head and estimated that if we walked for ten hours a day at the average human pace of 3 miles an hour we would get there in just under a

week." I announced.

"And explain to me how that helps?" whined Xander.

"Oh, shut up." I snapped.

"You shut up, all you have done this entire trip was spout useless facts. How about you actually do something." he snapped back.

"What did you just say?!" I asked/shouted.

"You heard me, bitch." he shouted back.

"That is it, I'm gonna kill you right now." I shouted back.

**Frank Pov**

I have to say this fight is pretty amusing, but we should probably step in fairly soon. I trying to find the right time when Annabeth called Xander a worthless piece of

trash. I figured I would let Xander retort then would try to step in. That was my mistake, because Xander replied with.

"That's not what you were saying when we were making out on the beach, You know right before my loser brother ran off." O.K. I know I said I would step in, but I

changed my mind for two reasons one the look on Annabeth's face scared me, scratch that, it made me wanna curl up in a ball. The second reason is because now

Xander deserves whatever he is getting. Annabeth drew her knife and stalked towards Xander, who in turn drew his sword. They were about to duel when a slab of

obsidian appeared in between them.

"Guys, can we please try to work together just for this quest" Pleaded hazel.

'Fine." they both spat.

"Okay, now we need a ride west or we will be walking for the next week." said Jason. "How about we hijack a car." I suggested. I remember Percy mentioning that he

did it a couple times on his way to Camp Jupiter.

"Seriously, I would feel kinda bad." said Hazel.

"Hazel, this is serious, like fate of the world serious somebody can 'lend' us a car in a situation like this." said Jason.

"Fine." she said. After walking for a half hour we found a town, we looked for an expensive car, since it was likely to be insured. Once we found one Annabeth picked

the lock then hot wired the car. After we were rolling safely with the lights of the town receding behind us I got the nerve to ask her where she learned to hotwire.

"I never learned how to hotwire exactly, I got a book on how to keep my car from getting hotwired and you learn how to hotwire while doing it. The best way to learn

how to do something is how to do the opposite." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hazel

"Well, if you want to learn how to rob a bank well, work at the bank before hand. Then you learn where all the buttons that call the cops are, all the triggers that set

off the alarms and can keep them from getting pulled." she explain, we all just nodded. We rolled along the highway at sixty miles an hour, I was just waiting for

something to go wrong, like no gas, or the ground swallowing us, or Lamia showing back up, but it seemed we had luck on our side for once. We rolled right up to the

tunnel entrance of Camp Jupiter and entered with no problems. We got to the temple of Zeus and found the prophecy.

_The prophet Manto alive again _

_Lies where the near death of the bane_

_Small and weak and scared and mute_

_She mouth requires the sacred fruit_

_But fear now for one will be lost _

_If the sky-_

"Why does it end there." shouted Xander, sounding pissed

"The books of prophecy burned with Rome, we do not have all the prophecies or the full ones." explained Jason. I miss Ella, she might have been able to help, but

after the war she flew off somewhere

"Any ideas what that means?" asked Hazel.

**AN: what do you think, please R&R**

**Also i have been thinking about the next book the House of Hades. The thought crossed my mind that since the mark of Athena was entirely written in the point of view of the greeks the house of hades might be written in the point of view of the romans (Jason Hazel Frank) now this may not seem like a big deal, but for those who read the Mark of Athena, stop and think for a moment. This would mean you would never see the point of view of the greeks cough-Percy/Annabeth-cough-cough**


	32. Prophecy

**I do not own PJO**

**Percy Pov**

After my chat with Megan I headed to a garden that was within view from the lake. I bent down and picked a couple of flowers, some roses, some tulips, some

marigolds… I got about ten in each hand then turned around and came face to face with an 8 year old girl.

"You know Perseus, I worked very hard on that garden you could have been a bit more polite and asked." she said

"Sorry Lady Hestia, but these are kinda important to me." I replied.

"I'm surprised flowers are important to you." she said.

"Well, it's not the flowers themselves, but what I plan to do with them." I told her.

"Are you planning on giving them to the girls you love?" she asked.

"Sort of, but not exactly how you think." I answered.

"O.K. well I will not dwell on your private business, but may I ask you one more question?" she asked.

"sure." I replied.

"Why did you call me LADY Hestia, I thought you hated the gods and offered them no respect." she asked.

"It is hard to hate an 8 year old girl." I answered. She just nodded. "Well I need to go I have some business to attend to and don't want to come short on time." I told

her before running off. I dashed towards the exit of Olympus, went down the elevator and took to the and ran out the front door. I was about to run down the street

at full speed before I heard Nico yell "Hey, Percy where are you going?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I have some business to attend to." I told him.

"Why, do you have a girlfriend?" he asked pointing to the flowers.

"No." I replied with an edge in my voice, one that said ask me that again and I will kill you.

"Then where are you headed?" he asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." I replied. Then I turned and briskly walked off. I thought I was in the clear when I heard Thalia yell from behind me. Again I

stopped and turned to talk to her.

"Hey, you going to talk to your crush or something." she ask, giggling slightly.

"No." I replied in my most monotone voice.

"Well, somebody is a party pooper." she said, elbowing me lightly in the chest.

"I kinda need to be somewhere and would prefer it if you let me go." I told her.

"Fine you can leave under one condition." she said

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"Then I will follow you where ever you go." she said.

"Fin what is the condition?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Answer me this, how did you become so powerful?" she asked. This question kind of threw me off, because I did not think Thalia would come to me asking or

pointers. Which she was, by the way, she would just not want to admit it.

"Well, there are two prime differences between you and me. That is our resolve over the past four hundred years and our imagination over the last four hundred

years." I told her.

"What do you mean." she asked.

"Well, everyday you woke up you fought you trained you went to sleep. But why were you doing that?" I asked.

"I don't understand the question." she told me.

"Why do you go out and hunt each day, why over these last four hundred years did you want to grow stronger?" I asked.

"Well…because…" she was her witty response.

"And that is the differences." I said. "You woke up and trained to get stronger for strengths sake. I woke up and got stronger to protect those around me. Each day

you trained and gave a good effort to show improvement. Each day I fought the impossible to surpass it. I chose my home planet to be a very dangerous one. When I

arrived there were hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, blizzards happening regularly. And each day I fought them. Why, because I had a

greater resolve." I told her.

"okay." she said seeming to understand. "But what does imagination have to do with it?"

I smiled a little. Then went on to explain about how if you can justify a power you probably possess it. When I was done I left sand headed towards my previous

destination.

**Annabeth Pov**

We left camp shortly after reading the prophecy because we did not want to waste any time. We decided to head north figuring we will need to head that way

eventually.

"So about the prophecy…" started Hazel probably hoping to start a conversation about it.

"Well, I guess we should start to try and figure out what the bane is, and what the sacred fruit is." said Jason.

"Well the sacred fruit could be the golden apple of the Hespersides." I added.

"Yeah, but how does that have anything to do with the bane, wouldn't the bane be like Kronos or Typhon." said Frank. I thought about it but could not shake this

feeling that we were heading completely in the wrong direction when thinking about the bane.

"Why don't we try contacting someone like Nico, he knows a lot about monsters." said Hazel.

"Not yet, we are limited on drachma and we may need them for other things." I told her. So we continued trudging until we got to San Francisco.

"So how are we planning on traveling?" asked Hazel "Cause I don't want to steal another car."

"We could get a boat, like last time." supplied Frank. Having no better idea we headed to the shipyard.

**AN: please R&R what you think**


	33. Golden Boy

**Percy Pov**

After finally making it I was able to sit down and give the flowers to them. Perhaps I should explain, I am currently at the cemetery, more precisely I am standing in front of my moms and Paul's grave. I sat down and just rambled on for a while as if they were there listening. I told them I was doing fine, that I missed them and was sorry I was not here for them for the past four hundred years. After I could not find anything else to say I just sat in silence. Not sure of what to do.

A voice from behind me then said "It is a shame truly." I leapt to my feet, and quickly saluted knowing full well the voice behind me belonged none other than to Chaos himself. "at ease Perseus, I merely came to talk." I relaxed a little bit.

"My lord, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to pay a visit to the women who did such a fine job training my right hand man." he replied. "Also I came because I have warning for you."

"What is it my lord?" I asked confused.

"I feel you will soon find out exactly why you left earth." he told me.

"What do you mean, I left earth because I was forgotten, how could there be any other reason?" I asked incredibly confused.

"I can not explain any more, but be warned information will be reaching you soon and I am not sure you will be able to handle it." he told me. With that he teleported away, leaving me unsure about what is happening, and the way he said I might not be able to handle made it seem like this would be world shattering. I sat with my parents, more or less, for another half an hour or so before heading back to Olympus. I ran back not really in a hurry, that is until I heard a long high pitched blare, this was a signal I new well. It was a distress call from my subordinates. I quickly teleported to the source of the noise, I arrived at the Brooklyn bridge and found John as quickly as possible.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"We are being over-whelmed" he told me frantically.

"Why, are they too strong, to many." I demanded.

"For the most part we had the advantage, then he showed up…"

"Who!?" I asked more forcefully

"The golden sword." he said then bolted off trying to get a hold of one of his men. The golden sword, that was a name I had not heard in a while, it could only be one man. I bolted down to the bridge and what I found was what I expected. The soldiers where half man half dolphin, carrying an assortment of spears with them. I soon found the leader, it was not difficult he wore gold armor, had a bright gold sword and his helmet looked like snakes that captured their likeliness so well he could have been a gorgon himself. When he saw my he flashed me a huge smile one that was a mixture of glee and madness. He looked like nothing would make him happier than slaying some demigods.

"Chrysaor!" I shouted to him. To this he replied,

"Hello Brother."

**Annabeth Pov**

We have been traveling San Francisco for like twenty minutes now hopelessly lost, somehow Hazel, Frank, and Jason were unable to navigate the city.

"How do you not now where to go, this is as pathetic as if I did not know how to navigate New York city." yelled Xander. For once I agreed with him, but I would never admit that. We stumbled around the city a while longer before we found a dock. We found a moderate sized boat.

"How are we going to pay for this?" asked Hazel

"We won't, we elected not to steal another car, this is not a car." Xander said, jumping in. Hazel grumbled some very un-lady like things, but jumped in none the less, after we all filed in Xander started to move the boat with his own will power. I started to get nostalgic about how Percy was able to do it. I wish he was here, the old Percy; not Omega. We trudged along the coast and I stared at mount Tam. My shoulders started to ache thinking about the time I stupidly let Luke free from his job of holding the weight of the sky. I played with my hair, the gray streak I got from that ordeal had long since faded. I begin imagining I was back in that time. With Percy, when he still liked me, all of his stupid seaweed brain moments, like when he opted to fight Ares, or when he did not even realize Tyson was a Cyclops, or when he named the Ophiotaurus Bessie, and when he blew up mount saint Helens…

"Stop the ship!" I yelled.

"Why?" was the general question I received.

"I figured it out head for mount Tam." I then explained my findings.

"Annabeth are you sure about this?" asked Frank.

"one hundred and ten percent." I replied He nodded. Xander changed our course to mount Tam and we got prepared for the worst.

**Thalia Pov**

I have been thinking lately about what Percy said, now I am locked in combat on the Williamsburg bridge unsure of what to try with my powers, maybe Percy was right I do lack imagination. I just could not shake the feeling that their was more I can and should do with my powers, that I am wasting my potential. So far the only thing I though of was lacing my arrows with lightning, which was sort of cool, but it did not seem that useful. All this flashed through my head as I stabbed and slashed my way through monsters. I drew my bow and figured what the hell, I put some electricity into my arrow and shot it. I was surprised with the result to say the least. The arrow traveled like five times faster, it pierced five monsters, killing them all, then exploded into a starburst of electricity killing another three monsters. Cool I thought then shot five more taking out about thirty monsters, but I felt a bit drained this was harder than it seemed. I tried to be a bit more imaginative after that and figured I should try anything that comes to mind. My mind began to drift slightly to Jason's flying, I had not intention of trying to fly, but I did think of an idea. I focused and I hovered maybe an inch of the ground, I ran forward using the air to augment my motion, covering eight feet with each bound, I was running faster than I ever thought possible. I lastrogonians swung his club at me, but I rolled sideways with more speed and agility than I thought possible. I drew my spear and leapt straight at the giant, the poor thing did not have a chance. My spear went straight through him, and he exploded into dust. I continued to play around with my powers more and more during the course of the fight, by the end I had six new tricks up my sleeve including the two ones I just tried out.

**AN: okay so in the year i have been writing fan fiction i have gotten many reviews asking me to stop writing double spaced, so i decided to leave it like this. If you perfer it this way please specify so in a review, if i do not get any reviews regarding the spacing change (or people ask me to change it back.) i will change it back. If i do get reviews regarding the spacing change it will be a vote of which i get more of by the next time i post. Please R&R**


	34. Chryosausus

**I do not ow PJatO or HOO**

**Percy Pov**

"long time no see." said Chrysaor, nonchalantly.

"You could put it that way." I replied.

"You know I still need to kill you for that last time." he said.

"Be careful, I must just get some diet Pepsi." I laughed.

"yeah well, we won't make that same mistake." he replied angrily.

"You won't need to, I am much stronger than I was back then." I told him."That may be, but I still have thousands of years of training over you." He gloated.

"And I have thousands of years more of experience and skill." I told him. He just smiled like he knew something I did not. Then suddenly his eyes began to glow the same way Sess's did.

"You won't beat me." he told me, and with that he charged at me. He stabbed at me, so I parried. He was remarkable fast, just as fast as I remembered, but their

was one difference, I was even faster. We exchanged blows back and forth for a minute or so, before he began to slow down. He was clearly working his hardest just

to keep up, whereas I was just warming up. I stabbed at him and he jumped back.

"Well, it looks like you did get better, but I still have my trump card." he said. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb, about the size of a marble.

It was pure black, and clearly radiated energy.

"What is that, exactly?" I asked.

He smiled, and replied "A chaos pearl. It is raw power from your master." He then popped it into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth.

**Annabeth PoV**

We docked the ship near the base of mount Tam and began to ascend the mountain. About 100 feet up I remembered something important about the mountain. I

looked at the sun and figured that it was about 3 pm.

"Guys we need to stop." I told them.

"Why?" was the general question I received.

"Because we can't go yet, it isn't the right time." I told them.

"Do you mean that we are not strong enough, cause we are kinda on a tight schedule." said Frank.

"No that's not why it's bec…" I was interrupted by Xander.

"Then why are we stopping?" he yelled.

"Because if you paid more attention to history rather than your damn ego you would know." I told him.

"Then why can't we go?" Insisted Hazel.

"I'll explain later, lets get something to eat." so they followed me down to the city streets and we found a small café to get some food.

"Now could you please explain why we can't go?" asked Jason.

"We have to go through the garden of the Hespersides to get to the top of mount Tam. The Hespersides are the nymphs of the sunset so we can only enter the

garden as day turns to night, any other time it is impossible to enter." I told them.

**Percy Pov**

Rather than glowing green like they were before his eyes turned pitch black, like to black holes replaced his eyeballs. He charged at me with speed that I did not

expect, I was in such shock he disarmed me before I could even blink.

"Now you see the gap between us." he gloated.

"You only caught me by surprise." I told him. I then removed the gauze on my right arm to show him the ice I used to replace it. After I finished removing the gauze

I felt a familiar weight in my pocket and removed riptide. This time I held it in my left hand, happy that I was ambidextrous when it came to sword fighting. I had not

always been that way, but when I lost my arm it had been three years before I made this new one, and in that time I had made my swordplay with my left arm equal

to my right.

"Interesting, I was wondering what the gauze were for." he stated. I then changed my arm into a shield mad of ice. We charged at each other, this time though I was

prepared for his change in power. I started by slashing at his right arm, he parried my strike then countered by stabbing at my chest. I side stepped and kicked his

legs out from under him. The I stabbed downward towards his chest. He rolled sideways and leaped back up. He then charged at me and let lose a torrent of strikes,

but I met all of them. We slashed, stabbed and generally traded blows for a few minutes. In that time I realized that I was losing to him. He was slowly making

ground towards me, pushing me back. I realized that I would not be able to take him with brute strength alone, meaning I would have to out smart him. He stabbed

at my throat, aiming to behead me, so I rose my shield. The sword went through the shield, and was stopped only six inches from my face. I focused on my right

arm, and cold crept up on his blade. Frost began to settle on his golden sword, and soon it began to ice over. He tried to pull his blade free, but it was to late. The ice

completely covered the blade and began to move to his hilt. Way to late he realized that he would be stuck unless he let go of his sword. As the ice settled on his

hand it began to slither up his arm, in a matter of minutes his was completely covered in ice. I changed my shield back into my hand, then reapplied the gauze. I

stepped towards him, swung my blade and he shattered into shards of frozen swordsmen, but before his pieces even hit the ground , he turned to dust.

**AN: i am sorry for not updating in forever. I had just moved to New Jersey and i have had like zero motivation to do anything. Hopefully i can gat back into the swing of writing and go back to writing more regularly, but no promises. Anyway the general consensus on the last chapter is that people prefered double space so i will go back to writing like this**


	35. History is re-written

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Percy Pov**

Before I could even congratulate myself for beating him, I blacked out. When my eyes opened in was in a cave one with no entrance, just dark brown walls the

only source of light was a women standing ten feet across from me.

"Gaia." I spat.

"Do not be alarmed I only wish to speak." she told me. Something about her voice seemed different though, not as hostile as it usually is. "I feel that we could

do business together." she told me.

"I have no business to do with you, now get out of my head." I yelled at her.

"Really, because I feel that I know something that might interest you." she told me.

"Well I'm not interested." I replied.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you left earth?" she asked. I was about to answer when I remembered what Chaos had told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked. She just smiled then an image appeared in the wall next to us. It was like a movie. I saw Zeus speaking to the Fates.

"What do mean, we won't be strong enough?" he asked the Fates, desperation evident in his words.

"It is as we said, Gaea will try to rise again, far sooner than ever before. However this time you will not possess the power to defeat her" replied the three

sisters.

"Is there nothing we can do, you control destiny can't you just give us the power?" Zeus pleaded.

"You know as well as anyone else, we do not control destiny. We weave choices, every choice we make, is not final. When Luke sided with Kronos it was not

our choice, we merely put him in the place to make this choice. However there is one way to get the strength you need to defeat Gaia." the Fates told him.

"What must I do?" asked the King of the heavens.

"You merely need to decide, Perseus Jackson, son of your brother, is the key. However he must suffer losing every thing he has ever cared for. We will give him

a choice, one that will kill him, or give him power beyond imagining, assuming he lives and achieves this power he will be given a second choice which will be help or don't, if he agrees to help you will posses the power to defeat Gaea, but that of course does not mean you will triumph, indefinitely." the Fates said.

"I can not make that choice alone, I will call a council of the gods." said Zeus. The scene shifted to the throne room of Olympus.

"I have called this emergency council for reasons I will get to in a moment. But first for those who wish to remain you must swear on the river of Styx to my

terms." He said. "First you may never speak of the events that happen in this council again, and second you may do nothing to alter the decision of the majority

of the council." All the Olympians agreed to those terms. Zeus then went on to explain what the Fates had told him.

"That is absurd, I will not allow you take advantage of my son like that." screeched Poseidon.

"We will take a vote." announced Zeus. The decision was nearly unanimous , only my father opposed this plan. The scene vanished from the wall.

"You see they cast you aside like you were nothing. Work for me and I will right this wrong." she told me. "Of course I do not need your answer now, think on

it." I then reappeared on the bridge where my battle with my brother took place.

**Annabeth Pov**

As sunset approached we made our way back to the garden of the Hespersides.

"Stay close to me, the mist here is very thick." I warned them.

"Ok, but what about Ladon, can't he like eat use or something." asked Hazel

"We will have to be careful." I told them. I wasn't entirely sure how we would go about sneaking around Ladon, I figured that the best bet was to just give it a

try and hope for the best. We reached the tree and I saw the apples. I could smell them, they smelled absolutely delicious. The only thing that kept me from

taking one from the tree was the hundred headed dragon coiled around it. He was asleep, but that did not put me at ease.

"Well it would probably best to stick to the edge of the garden and try to sneak around." Hazel decided. We began to creep around the dragon as quietly as

possible all went fine until Xavier step on a twig and it snapped. All of our eyes shot to the dragon to see if it woke, luckily it did not. We continued through to

the other side of the garden. We reach the peak of Mount Tam several minutes later. Their we found a giant. One was about 10 feet tall, and not very

important, he was merely bearing the weight of the sky, clearly he was not going to fight. What was important about him was the fact that the sky he was

holding appeared to have chunks of ice swirling around in it. I then noticed the fact that the air seemed to be significantly colder when we entered the ruins of

the titan stronghold. In the center of the ruins stood a cage where a young girl was trapped inside. Aside from these two the area seemed to be completely

deserted .

"This has got to be a trap." said Hazel.

"Definitely." Agreed Frank.

"Well; we have no other option than to spring it." I told them. We walked forward to the cage. It had an obsidian frame with iron bars. Etched into the obsidian

was a series of pictures. There was a picture of a mountain, a picture of a lightning bolt, and a picture of a wave.

"These pictures, they represent magic charms placed on the cage." Hazel clarified. "The picture of the mountain means 'earth, the bolt of lightning means

lightning, and the wave means water. They show that the cage is invulnerable to these factors."

"Well that makes sense, that will keep the children of the big three from breaking it open with their powers." I decided.

"But why are their pictures telling us that on the side?" asked Jason.

"Obsidian has special properties, it can be given many spells to give it certain properties, however any spell woven onto the obsidian will appear to be etched

into it." Hazel explained.

"So we have to find a way to open it with blowing it open using your geo kinesis, Jason's electro kinesis, or my hydro kinesis?" asked Xander

"Exactly" Hazel answered.

"Oh joy." I muttered.

**Well what do you think, im hoping i can begin writing again at a pace which was closer to the one i had when i originally started writing, but no promises. anyway, R&R**


	36. Feelings

**Disclaimer**** i am not Riodran.**

**Annabeth Pov**

"So you think we could just pick the lock?" asked Frank

"Maybe; if there was a lock to pick." I pointed out. "Let me think." I took an inventory of what we had. We had an assortment of weapons such as swords,

knives, and arrows, nothing that could alone break the cage. We had Xander's hydro, geo and aero kinesis, none useful. Jason's electro and aero kinesis, not

useful. Hazel's geo and magneto kinesis, maybe she could try to pull the bars of by pulling on the iron bars. Frank's ability to transform, again maybe he could

change into something that can pull of the bars.

"Well, the only thing I can think to try is have Hazel and Frank try to pull of the bars, Frank change into an elephant, Hazel focus on the iron bars." I told them.

They both did what I asked, but to no avail.

"I don't suppose you know a way?" Jason asked Manto. She sighed dejectedly and shook her head.

"My biggest question is where is the trap?" asked Xander. I was about to yell at him for tempting fate like that when I heard a voice behind me say

"Yes, where is the trap?" The voice clearly belonged to a guy, the way he asked the question suggested he hoped the trap had been sprung. I whirled around

to see that we were completely surround by Anemi Thuelli.

"Jason, you need to fight them off, Xander you can help."

"How?" he asked.

"Create a hurricane, it will act like a blender and destroy the storm spirits." I explained. He nodded his head and a hurricane formed around him. He and Jason

charged the spirits while I tried to figure out a way to get Manto out of the cage.

**Megan Vesi Pov**

The fights have been brutal lately, I spend most of my time on guard post on the Williamsburg bridge. It has been fairly quiet so I have been using this time to

pour through the disk Percy gave me. Just holding it made me feel smarter and stronger. It felt like my brain was wired to an internet network, but the only

data was on swordplay and powers of the children of Poseidon. When I tried to look at all of the information at once it felt like I would have better chance

discovering nuclear fusion than fathoming all of this information at once. Still it was possible, my older brother was living proof of that. Mostly I having been

pouring over swordplay rather than power usage. Swordplay was something that came very naturally to children of Poseidon, and was something that I could

quickly learn without, whereas to learn to use my powers the same way Percy does would require me to have a place to practice.

"Megan, I came to relieve you of your duty." Said one of the soldiers who worked under my brother. "Also you should know Thalia has asked to see you." he

informed me. I nodded and went off to find her. When I did find her she was with two of her hunters who I did not know and Jess, daughter of Hecate, and the

current head counselor of the cabin.

"You asked to see me?" I said as I walked up to see her.

"Yes, I have a scouting mission to go on, and I am to bring four others with me. Aside from the two hunters you see I have chosen you and Jess." she informed

me. I was kind of shocked to be chosen to do this.

"I would love to, but may I ask why me?" I asked. Thalia smiled at me.

"Lady Artemis recommended you." she informed me. "Now lets go."

**Percy Pov**

I was shocked to learn what I just did. I have spent countless hours trying to figure out why everybody suddenly stopped caring for me, especially for someone

who did not do anything so spectacular. Lets face it all he did was kill a stupid bull man; which I did twice, for the record. Anyway, out of every single scenario

that passed through my head this was never one of them. I never assumed that the gods forgot me on purpose to save their own skins. However surprisingly

this new knowledge did not fill me with rage or spite. In fact felt new drive to protect this world ad save Olympus. This is probably because I could not hate the

gods anymore than I already do, but now my hatred for the campers, and for my father, and even for Annabeth began to dissipate.

**Important Authors note: first of all i want to specify, ANNABETH AND PERCY ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER. Sorry to all of you people who reviewed asking for percebeth, but i feel that it does not fit into the story, even with Percy's new feelings, he still harbors three hundred years of separation between the Annabeth he left and the women he now knows. Second i want to say that i apologize for any inconsistencies within my stories or to the PJOT universe. Including, but not limited to how Percy lost his mark of Achilles or when in the begining he said that he hates all the old people, sans Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Both of those chapters had been written before the Son of Neptune, and Percy losing the mark was actually an original idea on my part, before it appeared in SON. Anyway R&R.**


End file.
